


A Bonding Experience

by Blackmarch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Futa, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: Due to trends among a certain part of the population forcing their hands, Yang, Weiss, and Blake get together and do what must be done.You can probably guess what was done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. It's been a month. Do you guys know what that means? It means.... That the first of my Patreon commissions are finally available to the public! *Cheers*
> 
> Anyway, from my Patreon, a Rwby fic, the first of what I hope to be four different chapters. Hopefully someone votes for them. *Hint-Hint*
> 
> Anyway, like always, read and enjoy!

“This is childish,” Weiss whined. “And embarrassing. And degrading _ … _ . And more than a little objectifying.”

 

“I agree.” Blake blinked slowly in reply, so very obviously a  _ cat  _ at that moment, that it was hard to believe no one had figured her secret out before _. _ “But this is our only option now.”

 

“That’s not true.” Yang pointed out, the other two girls turning towards her with frowns. Disgust from Weiss, reluctant intrigue from Blake. “If you’d only just accept that I’m the best possible choice for Ruby, before those hussies-”

 

“Being her  _ sister _ ,” Weiss hissed, uncaring of the fact that Yang’s eyes had just turned a solid, terrifying red. “Does not make you the best possible choice, Xiao Long. In fact, that should  _ disqualify _ you.”

 

“I will fight you in the streets about this, I swear to god.”

 

“As I was saying.” Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Yang and Weiss squared off, the glares they gave each other deadly enough to stop the hearts of the elderly by mere proximity. “This is the only possible option that doesn’t involve group homicide or stepping on each other’s toes. So hands out.”

 

“So stupid….” Weiss grumbled even as she followed Blake’s instructions. “Rock paper scissors is not the right way to go about this sort of thing.”

 

“Shut up and do it, Weiss-cream.” The fingers of Yang’s right hand cracked as she curled them into a fist in the palm of her left. “Or are you scared that this is a check you just can’t cash?”

 

“I am a  _ Schnee _ .” A muscle in the heiress's jaw twitched as she did the same as the blonde across from her, if only in a much more delicate manner. “There is no check I can not cash. Peasant.”

 

“Alright. So I guess we’re doing this.” Blake sighed as she started tapping her fist in a testing motion against her palm. “Smacktalk. Great…. I have a bigger dick than you. Done.” The other girls turned their heads fast enough to break the sound barrier. Literally. There was a crack and everything. “Too much?”

 

“How  _ crude _ !”

 

“Why did you have to make this personal, Blake? Not cool.”

 

“Whatever. Not like it wasn’t crude before. Or personal.” Blake squared her shoulders, eyes lit up with the first signs of interest she’d shown since the conversation had started. “And you’re just mad that it’s true.” Yang flipped her off. “Now, all at once, on three.”

 

“One.” Weiss frowned. “Two.” Yang smirked. “Three.” Blake sighed some more. “Draw!” 

 

A quick flurry of rapid hand movements later….

 

“Goddamnit!” Yang swore, while Blake rolled her eyes. “You cheated!” Yang pointed an accusatory finger at Weiss. “You cheated, I know it!”

 

“I cheated?” Weiss scoffed while she buffed her nails on her blouse. Haughtily. In a way that made Blake’s bow twitch and Yang’s teeth grind in agitation. “My hand stopped a half second before yours, at most. You’re just a sore loser.”   
  


“Shut up....” Yang replied lamely, obviously realizing how lame she had sounded as she crossed her arms over her chest with a sneer. “Not so childish now, is it Weiss? Since you’re going first and all.”

 

“I think  _ I _ should be the one feeling bitter about this. Going last and all. But I’m not,” Blake commented dryly. Yang went to open her mouth. “No, Yang. This isn’t two out of three. No take backs, or trading of favors.” Blake nodded respectfully at Weiss as she started to shove Yang out the door, the blonde fighting her every step of the way. “Doubt she’d take a trade anyway. She won, we lost. Get over it.”

 

“Never!”   
  


“Ruby will be around in any moment now. We’ll stay out of your way, let you get comfortable,” Blake said, very matter of fact as she finally got Yang through the door. “But don’t get greedy, and don’t push if she says no.” Blake’s eyes flicked downwards at herself, then back up at Weiss’s mouth. “You know the penalty.”

 

“Of course I do. I made it up after all.” Weiss's mouth twitched upwards in a half smile. “But you can’t blame me if she comes back for more, now can you?” Weiss slipped a compact out from a sleeve and popped it open. “Completely different from me searching her out.”

 

“In the streets, Schnee! In the god damned streets!”

 

\----------

 

“Man, I know this sounds mean and all but Jaune should  _ totally  _ give up being a hunter.” Ruby said before stuffing another homemade chocolate vanilla swirl cookie into her mouth.  “These cookies are amazing.”

 

“I knowww.” Nora grabbed a fistful of her own from the container with a moan. Ruby clutched it to her chest with a hiss that sounded suspiciously like ‘my precious’. “Like, I’m not the sort to rain on someone’s parade for no reason, you know that. But,” Nora looked around the completely empty hallway with suspicion before she leant down with a hand hiding her mouth, looking more than a little like a chipmunk with how stuffed her cheeks were. “He’s just not very good at being a hunter.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to agree with me.” Now Ruby felt bad.

 

“I wasn’t?” The ginger said questioningly, before swallowing the mass in her mouth in a single go. One day, Ruby would learn how to do that. There would be a reckoning. A pastry holocaust that would be spoken of in hushed whispers around the cooking stoves. Victory would be hers! “Now gimme the goods.” Nora demanded while reaching for the cookie tin again. 

 

However, before Ruby could draw Crescent Rose and cut off Nora’s hand at the wrist, any such semi-lethal antics were forcefully brought to a halt. Watching Blake literally shoving a very angry Yang down the hallway did things like that. A very angry Yang who was currently shouting very angrily over her shoulder as she passed Ruby and her companion by.

 

“In the streets, Schnee! In the god damned streets!” Blake gave Ruby an apologetic smile as she forcefully pulled her sister around the corner. “Your death will be slow! And painful!”

 

Very angry…. She’d probably got her hair caught in Weiss’s tiara again. It was just so  _ pointy _ .

 

“Well.” Nora clicked her tongue. “That was weird. I hope Weiss is okay,” She then quickly grabbed the cookie tin from a distracted Ruby, replacing it with a still sticky pancake pan. “Have fun finding out what that’s about!” She said as she literally skipped down the hall. “Breaking a face that pretty should be a crime!”

 

Ruby looked at the pan in her hands, to where Nora was skipping down the hallway, back to where the cookie tin used to be. What- how- Where did she even hide-

 

“NORA!” Ruby shouted at her. And sighed as she realized it wasn’t worth the fight to get them back, seeing how they were probably already gone.... And she’d just gotten off of detention for doing exactly that a week ago. With Professor Port. Ruby wasn’t keen on doing that again anytime soon. “She wasn’t wrong though….”

 

Breaking a face as pretty as Weiss’s  _ should  _ be a crime….  And Ruby really hoped Yang hadn’t decided to break her partner’s face. Talking to her would be awkward after something like that.

 

“Hey, Weiss!” Ruby called out. “Before I open the door, how bad is your face broken? On a one to ten scale?”

 

“... Excuse me?”

 

“You can still talk! So you’re fine then!” Ruby opened the door, dropped the pan off into the sink, and floated up onto her bed in a hail of rose petals. “That’s good! Like, I saw Yang outside all,” Ruby curled her fingers into hooks and clawed at the air, making Grimm noises. Not that Weiss could see it from  _ her _ seat on  _ her _ bed…. But Ruby thought it was funny. That was what mattered. “So I got kind of worried that she might have gone all Vacuan modern art on your face!”

 

“Vacuan modern… art?” Weiss peered over the edge of Ruby’s bed, eyebrow raised questioningly. “I didn’t know that Vacuo even had art.”

 

“ _ Exactly. _ ”

 

“... You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just,” Weiss made an amused huffing noise. “Get down here, if you would.” Her face sank down below the edge of Ruby’s bed. “Talking to you while you’re on that deathtrap of yours makes me nervous.”

 

“My bed is  _ not  _ a deathtrap!” At worst, it was only capable of a light maiming. Deathtrap was an exaggeration. “I did the math, and it is perfectly safe for anything that possesses an unlocked Aura!”

 

“Whatever you say, Ruby.” Ruby swore she could feel Weiss roll her eyes. “Just get down here? Please? So that we can talk?”

 

“Talk?” Ruby dangled her legs over the edge of the bed and let herself drop, landing lightly on her feet. “About what?” Only to fall backwards into the bed. The bed was surprisingly springy when compared to hers. Comfortable. Good jumping material.... And new. So, so new. “Also,  _ wow _ .” 

 

“You noticed then?” Weiss asked with a hint of pride in her voice. “Had it shipped into the school only a day ago. The mattress is completely new.” The heiress's hand absentmindedly stroked the duvet. “As is everything else.”

 

“You can tell.” The brunette said dreamily, doing a snow angel motion once or twice before she sat up. “Soft….” She blushed as Weiss laughed into her hand. “Alright, yes. Talk.” Ruby straightened up awkwardly and coughed into her hand. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Hopefully it wasn’t about that time she’d used half of her shampoo on weapons maintenance…. It had been for a worthy cause, and she was sticking to it.

 

“Well, how do I say this….” Weiss’s rubbed a thumb and forefinger together nervously in thought, scooting closer to her partner as she did so. “We’re a good team, aren’t we? You and I.” 

 

“Yessssss?” Ruby drew out the word slowly, unsure where this was going. “I - didn’t think that was something you had to ask though?” They’d fought for their lives together. It wasn’t like something like that was in doubt, right? “Why?”

 

“You see....” Weiss sighed, then took one of Ruby’s hands in hers with a smile. “The other girls and I, we had an idea, together, about undergoing a sort of,” Weiss rolled her other hand, “Bonding exercise. An experience, if you will.”

 

“A bonding exercise?” Ruby whispered, eyes bright, making Weiss flush prettily as Ruby pressed herself closer into her friend. “I’m so proud of you guys, taking your own - um...”

 

“Initiative?”

 

“Initiative, right!” The brunette nodded heavily. “That! I thought we were going to be relying on the book for years! But, yeah,” Ruby ignored the grimace that crossed her friend’s face at her mention of the book of friendship plans. This was too important of an occasion to ruin it with an argument, even if her friend was a filthy heretic. “What’s the plan?”

 

“The first part of the plan is actually already done,” The older girl said slowly as she began rubbing small circles with her thumb on the back of Ruby’s hand, “Deciding which of us got to bond with you first.” And then she laughed. Lightly. The amount of smug in it, thick enough to cut with a knife. “The debate was - lively.”

 

“For me?” Ruby didn’t think she’d ever been more flattered in her entire life. Even more than that one time Uncle Qrow had said that she’d ‘done okay’! That was high praise!

 

“You are a hot commodity, in - certain - circles. Outside of our own, I mean.” Ruby blinked, looking at her friend’s face closely, somewhat concerned at how  _ breathy _ she’d sounded then. “Not that we’re the type to share.” Ruby gulped as Weiss focused on her fully, icy blue orbs searching her own silver, reflecting her fully. “You are part of team RWBY. None other… and the fact that this is as clear of a message as it is fun? And useful?” Ruby relaxed as Weiss looked away again, a blush burning bright along the younger girl’s face and neck. “A nice side effect.”

 

“Y-you… I-” The younger girl took a strand of her own hair in between her fingers and started fiddling with it. “You sound like someone has been trying to poach me.” Weiss hummed noncommittally. “From the team.”

 

“That, is exactly what I mean.” Ruby’s breath caught at that, choking on her gasp as she noticed Weiss’s dress start to tent, lifting upwards as if under its own power. “Women like I aren’t exactly - common, outside of our team… But I know of at least three others within this school. Two of which would snatch you up in a heartbeat.”

 

“Oh. Oh god.” Ruby covered her mouth with a free hand, eyes painfully wide as her friend’s skirt began shifting to a beat. The beat of a heart. “You’re like  _ Yang. _ You have a  _ penis _ .”

 

“Ah… So you do know,” Weiss snorted at that. “And your sister was so  _ sure _ that she’d kept you completely in the dark.” Then started giggling. “I can’t wait to see her face when she finds out.”

 

“Of course I knew.” Ruby whispered loudly. “She’s my  _ sister _ . I’d have to be blind, and deaf, to not know she had one.” Damn it Yang. Why couldn’t she have been more….

 

“Walked in on her,” Weiss pumped a hand suggestively. Twice. It was a startlingly crude thing for the heiress to do…. But so was gaining an erection in the middle what Ruby had expected to be a heartfelt talk about friendship. “Relaxing then?”

 

“Saw. Heard. Both. So many times.” Ruby groaned. Weiss chortled. “ _ So many. _ ”

 

“Then….” Ruby stiffened up as Weiss wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her close. “I assume this means that you understand the, mechanics, behind our little bonding exercise?” Then moving a lock of the brunette’s hair gently behind her ear. “What would be expected of you, if we continue?”

 

“... Sex.” Ruby nodded slowly, kicking her feet as she interlocked her hands in her lap, Weiss’s hand on her stomach conspicuously warm through her clothing. Possessive. “With - you?” Weiss nodded. “With everyone? Even with my…?”

 

“If you want it.” Weiss replied carefully, softly as she began pulling her skirt up, inching it towards her waist out of the corner of Ruby’s eye. “None, one, all. It doesn’t matter. None of us are going to force you into anything you don’t want to do.” Her expression soured slightly. “Even if things will get - difficult, with certain people putting their noses into things they have no business in if you choose none of us….” She sighed. “We’ll be able to handle it.”

 

It was quiet for a while. Awkward, thoughtful quiet. Because really. What could you say to that? What could you say to make things less awkward?

 

“You’re saying that it doesn’t have to be you?” That, supposedly. It was a nice try. “That it’s okay as long as I,” Ruby’s voice became hushed. “Sleep with one of the team,” Weiss shifted uncomfortably at that, her erection flexing noticeably under the material of her skirt. “Then we won’t have any problems from….”

 

“People like your sister. Blake and I,” Weiss shrugged. “It’s a cultural thing, one of us staking a claim on a girl… not sure how it started, stupid as it is, but it did. Some believe in it wholeheartedly, which is why this is a problem in the first place.” Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes again, this stare thankfully not nearly as intense as the last. “If you’re not comfortable with being with me, then I’ll...” The heiress stopped, mouthing a couple of words until she hit on something that felt right to her. “Be disappointed, of course, but-”

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to chose you….” Ruby’s fingers dug deeply into the ruffles of her combat skirt as Weiss’s shaft finally sprung free of its prison, bouncing twice before it came to a stop, standing tall. It had to be about seven inches, at least…. Much more than Ruby had expected to take today, or anyday, to be honest. “Just- god, I wasn’t expecting to lose my- oh god.” Ruby glanced sideways at her partner, the brunette chewing a bit on her bottom lip as Weiss began playing with herself, circling pale, long fingers around the bottom part of her length then pulling up. Squeezing and stroking until a dot of clear liquid came out the tip. “That is the most distracting thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

 

Ruby knew what a distraction is. She’d once flown on a Giant Nevermore and rode a train that carried a bomb strong enough to bust through a mountain. This though? This was something else…. Was it weird that the only reason she hadn’t run out of room, screaming at this point… was that she’d seen way too many of her sister’s masturbation sessions for her own good?

 

Yes. Yes it was. What kind of question was that even?

 

“Is it?” Weiss asked casually, laying a kiss at the corner of Ruby’s mouth that had the younger girl freezing in place again. “We’re going to have to work on that tolerance of yours.” Another kiss, a simple peck full on the lips got Ruby moving again, if only to touch her fingers to her mouth. “And now is as good a time as any to do so, yes?”

 

“I- um- I guess, technically, since it's a holiday on a Friday,” Ruby started slowly, speeding up into a babble. “And we don’t have anything we need to do for today, since we all finished our homework the night before,” Ruby blinked, hands moving around in odd patterns as Weiss looked on with amusement. “And we don’t have anything important to do for the next few hours-”

 

“Ruby, relax. Breathe,” The younger of the two made a small squeak as the back of her friend’s hand brushed against the underside of her breast. “And lie down for a while.” Ruby shivered at the low sound of her friend’s voice, changed, husky and warm. “Let me take care of you.”

 

“Just- I- let me- God.” Ruby’s fingers went to the clasps of her cloak to fiddle with it, all shaking fingers and sounds of embarrassed distress. “Have… Have you done this before?” She must have. No one was this, smooth, without practice. “With someone that wasn’t-”

 

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, Ruby.” If that wasn’t a yes, Ruby didn’t know what was. “Talking about such a thing would be unbelievably crass…. And please,” Weiss ghosted her fingers over Ruby’s corset, coaxing a shudder from her form, “don’t get undressed on my account.” And cupped a breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You look beautiful as you are.”

 

“Weiss….” Ruby said weakly, glad that she hadn’t been standing up as her completely normal knees suddenly lost any strength they might have had. No one had ever called her… beautiful before. Cute, adorable. Precious once. But never…  _ beautiful _ …. “I thought we were going to - have  _ sex _ .” That still sounded weird, no matter how many times she said it.

 

“I must confess, Ruby.” Weiss giggled. A sound that made Ruby feel - light. Weak as her partner fell, dragging Ruby with her, onto the bed that the brunette realized had been bought for  _ her _ , for  _ this _ , as Weiss rolled on top of her. “When I try to get under someone’s skirt, I prefer it to be… literal.” The white haired girl tossed her hair back over her shoulder, eyes half lidded, smug. Secure in her place as she looked down on her partner. “If you catch my drift?”

 

“I - think I do? Maybe? You want to,” Ruby finally unlatched her cloak from around her shoulders as the temperature felt like it had went up a couple of degrees. Some pulling and a bit of a struggle got it out from under her, “Have sex with me while I’m wearing m-my clothes, right?” Weiss nodded. “I can do that, maybe.” Where she then handed it to Weiss, “As long as you don’t mind me not wearing this….”

 

It was her mother’s. Her last physical memory of her, other than the faded pictures on the mantel at home. Enough said.

 

“Shame.” Weiss murmured as she placed the cloak on her nightstand, carefully folded. “But I am not without mercy.” The heiress grinned, a hand of hers, the one not at the side of Ruby’s head, sliding under the layers of the brunette’s skirt, nails running across her stockings with a hiss. “The chance to make love to you is worth something as small as that.”

 

“Love… making?” Ruby whispered, eyes wide as Weiss’s face came closer to her own and their foreheads touched. “Do you - mean it?”

 

This was big. Bigger than big. The biggest. A turning point in her life, that would change, well, everything if it were true. Her first confession… from a friend. The largest step in her life so far…. Besides, being a huntress, obviously.

 

“I wouldn’t be doing this with someone I didn’t care for.” The next kiss was different from the other two, if only with a single difference, as Ruby kissed her back. Hands wrapped around the more experienced girl's back in a hug that felt like it would never end, even as their lips separated, if only so that Weiss could finish talking. “You dunce.”

 

That was so  _ Weiss. _

 

“You know.” Weiss said throatily into the hollow of Ruby’s neck as the younger girl gasped at the feeling of fingers pressing into her hip. Caressing the slope of her rear. “That the fact that you aren’t wearing underwear isn’t lost on me?” Ruby’s chest heaved at that, a false denial as Weiss massaged her lower stomach, the lack of anything under her hose perfectly clear. “And I used to think that you were so,” Ruby’s moaned, her neck falling to the side as Weiss gave it a suck. “Innocent.”

 

“They were all- oh god.” Ruby flinched, groaned. Legs sliding, one kicking at nothing when Weiss slid her length in between her thighs, prodding at her entrance. Testing and stretching the fabric that covered her, the brunette’s final defense. “In the wash, Weiss. That’s all. Nothing was clean.”

 

It was amazing just how quickly one ran through clothing when you were in a combat school. Rips, tears. Blood and grass stains. It added up; entire wardrobes gone in the blink of an eye…. The stains she was getting now were new though. Very new. Not something she’d like to explain, not at all.

 

“A likely story, Miss Rose.” Ruby quivered, mouth open and panting as Weiss ground harder into her body, her skirt forcefully rucked up over her waist by her frie-  _ lover’s  _ impatient hand. “But I find it more likely, that you somehow caught wind of our little plan. Relied on the fact that your hose wasn’t sheer while you went about your day,” Ruby went in for a hesitant nip of her own, receiving a pleased moan and smile from Weiss in return for her daring. “Only to come back to your room, ready to receive whoever lay in wait.”

 

“Noooo….” Ruby writhed, nails slipping against the smooth material of Weiss’s outfit, clawing against something that might as well be water at an especially vicious thrust. A thrust that took her breath away as she felt warmth and nylon going places they had never gone before. “Stop being weird….”

 

The things that Weiss said set Ruby’s heart to racing, running as fast as it ever had in a fight. Harder even, the beat heavy enough for her to wonder if her semblance was running. Short of breathe, hard to breathe. Hard to care when it was Weiss’s lips, her mouth and tongue over her own, that made it so.

 

“... Is it really so hard to allow me my fantasies, Ruby?” Weiss huffed, letting up on Ruby by replacing her cock with her hand, pressing her rod against Ruby’s thigh instead as she got a grip in the soaking fabric in between Ruby’s legs, “Especially when they are so very,” And balled it up in her fist. It creaked, the sound of synthetic fibers snapping under the stress as she pulled up. “Relevant, to the matter at hand?”

 

A sharp tug up, to the sides, then back down rent Ruby’s tights straight down the middle, the open air like ice on her skin from how wet she’d become. How wet she had  _ been _ , since Weiss had revealed her intentions, her goals. Even her feelings, something a rarity for the normally taciturn heiress, a gift that Ruby couldn’t help but return…. Because that was just how she was.

 

Weiss hummed appreciatively as they kissed, a counterpoint to Ruby’s muffled screams as her clit was rolled in between Weiss’s fingers. Stroked repeatedly with the pad of the older girl’s thumb as the rest of the hand tested the waters, playing with her lower lips and her opening, dipping in and out without rest.

 

And there was something to be said, about being on the bottom of things. There was that.

 

“I do believe you’re ready.” Weiss mused, her fingers sliding out from Ruby’s insides with a soft, liquid noise. Ruby’s hold around the heiress’s body tightened, a search for comfort as Weiss held that hand up in front of Ruby’s face, glistening, almost dripping with the younger girl's juices. “What do you think?”

 

Ruby nervously licked her lips, her whole body unbelievably warm as Weiss wiped her fingers on the sheets while adjusting herself, shifting her hips with a goal in mind. All Ruby could do was let out a cute little whimper as she finally felt something hard, hot, and pulsing fit itself against her slit. Skin against skin, with nothing left to hide behind.

 

The end.

 

“Are you ready Ruby?” Weiss whispered into Ruby’s ear. “Yes? No?” Weiss focused her weight in her hips, adding pressure teasingly, only letting up right before Ruby gave way. “It’s all up to you.” 

 

How? How was it all up to her? Why was it up to her, when she had no idea what to do? Everything had been so quick, moving past her in the blink of an eye, before she realized it. She was just - going along for the ride of her life, a helpless passenger. Her direction being wherever Weiss led her.

 

A good leader knew when to let others lead.

 

“Go ahead.” Ruby leaned into the hand caressing her cheek, looking into her friend’s eyes, bright and clear. Affection, joy. Anxiety. The same things Ruby felt as she stood at the edge of adulthood. “I trust you.”

 

And Ruby liked to think she was a good leader.

 

Ruby gasped, back arching into Weiss’s chest as her words were taken as the invitation it was. Committing, no longer teasing, pressing into Ruby’s body until the head of her cock was taken, then even further. Spreading her out, further than—no matter her sister’s thoughts on the matter—her own masturbation sessions had ever done, deeper than her fingers had ever reached, no matter how she tried.

 

And Weiss wasn’t even halfway in.

 

“By the gods, Ruby….” Weiss whimpered as she grit her teeth, cheeks a subtle shade of pink, one that got slightly darker at the next roll of her hips. Several strands of hair slipped out of their confinement, jostled loose as she began to find her rhythm. The method she’d use to sink herself in, up to the hilt. “You’re so -  _ tight. _ ”

 

“Don’t say that….” Ruby whined breathlessly, hesitantly moving her hips, fits and starts as she wrapped her arms around the back of her friend’s neck and tried to find her place in the rhythm. The near frantic, yet methodical push and pull of every thrust she was given. “Don’t….” Ruby’s body quaked, legs going straight as the bed they were on proved to be worth the money Weiss had spent on it, easily absorbing the heiress’s frustrated pounding, “ _ Oh, god!” _

 

“Finally in.” Weiss panted, almost growling as sweat dripped down her brow and her pelvis finally clapped against Ruby’s. As she gave the glossy eyed girl below her a kiss. Passionate. Hungry. Hips still rolling in a relentless grind even as Ruby’s legs wrapped around her back, fingers tangled themselves in the older girl’s hair. “ _ Finally. _ ”

 

After that, there were no more words. A creaking bed. The slap of flesh against flesh and rustling clothing. Ruby’s moans and squeaks as Weiss laid her lips on every part of her that she could reach, the heiresses thrust becoming deeper, faster. Every hammering blow spurring along the growth of that heat Ruby could feel, building up in her lower stomach, coiled and tense. The need to cum, more intense than it had ever been before in her night time explorations, almost painful in comparison.

 

And Weiss was the same. She had to be. Her eyes screwed tightly shut. Breath heavy, face red and dripping with sweat as her rhythm started to falter, the throbbing of her cock becoming worse and worse, teasing Ruby’s sensitive inner walls in a whole new way…. And then the withdrawal. The slow, torturous withdrawal as Ruby’s body refused to let her go, the girl herself wrapping herself as tightly as possible around the heiress’s body in instinctual response. A response, tempered by conscious decision as Weiss came down again.

 

Ruby’s eyes snapped open, tears at the corners at the corners as she finally came, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as a liquid heat began to build up in her furthest depths. Slow, heavy. A constant stream that Weiss wasn’t content to just ride out as she jerked herself forward, milking herself into Ruby’s body and extending her orgasm all at once. Selfishly sweet, even as she whimpered into the brunette’s mouth.

 

Once again…. That was so  _ Weiss. _

 

However it was right then, in spite of Weiss’s desperate thrusts and the steady pumping of seed, that Ruby realized something as Weiss broke their kiss, gasping for air. A steady chant, low, soft. A whisper so quiet that it almost passing by without comment, hidden by the sound of her own breathing, too tired to wipe away the spit from her mouth, connecting her lips with her friend’s.

 

_ “I finally did it….” _

 

“Weiss. I’m just wondering, but,” Ruby managed to gasp out as the heiress’s softened member slid out of her, adding a streak of white to the stains in the brunette’s skirt as Weiss rolled off her. “Were you - a virgin, before this? Were you just playing yourself up? Not that I mind, but I just want to know.”

 

“... No. Of course not.” Weiss muttered as she crawled her way to Ruby’s right side. “You dunce.”

 

“You totally were!” Ruby giggled at the half hearted glare Weiss gave her, at the absurdity of it all. It had been a  _ very  _ odd day. “I was  _ terrified _ , thinking that I had no idea what I was doing, and you were in the same boat, you jerk!” Ruby tried to sit up, only to fall back on the bed with a flop. “I can’t feel my stomach.” Help.

 

“Virgin or not, I was able to satisfy you.” Weiss cleared her sweat matted hair away from her forehead with a huff. “I am content in that much….” She gave Ruby a lazy smirk, one that sent a rush of heat running through her body. “And I was very convincing, wasn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you were.... I bet you took acting classes.”

  
“ _ Of course I did. _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Lips pursed and eyes narrowed, Yang stared her partner down with the sort of look that she’d seen on her uncle’s face whenever something was stopping him from getting a drink. The same look she’d seen on her father’s face whenever his attempts at online dating come to nothing.  
  
The anticipation of a fight. Desperation. The willingness to cut a bitch to get your fix. All of those things and more were in her eyes as Blake fought against that glare with her signature feline apathy. With a slow blink over glazed and sleepy amber that could, at any moment, come to life before the fur began to fly.  
  
… And now, Yang had to consider whether or not that last thought was racist. She’d never had to think about it before, but now... Later though. This wasn’t the time.  
  
 _This was serious._  
  
“If you take this from me...if you keep me from having this one thing...” Yang started calmly, her tone of voice (if not the subject matter) at complete odds to the glowing flickers building up at the ends of her hair. A crime of passion in the making if things didn’t work out how she hoped… They’d never convict her. She’d have to believe that. It was all she had. “I’ll never forgive you, Blake. You know that, right?”  
  
“That would be a shame if that happened. A real shame.” Blake cocked her head in an almost challenging manner. “But, considering what we’re playing for, I’ll think I’ll learn to live with it… So would you, if you’d only just learned to lighten up and broaden your horizons. Get a boyfriend or something.”  
  
Yang scoffed at that. Then again as she put her hands up for another round of rock-paper-scissors, to really rub in what she thought of that idea. “No thanks. Not all of us are as equal opportunity as you are, Blake.” No guy was getting into  _her_ shorts, no sir. All dumb as bricks and not even half as nice to sleep with… Not that Blake seemed to mind all that much, the weirdo. To her, all that mattered was if it had a pulse and if it could talk in whole sentences. Yang liked to think she was more discerning than that. “Another reason as to why I should go first… I want it to be special...”  
  
“Weiss already went first though. And I think she’s made Ruby feel plenty special as is. Variety is important, you know?” Blake heartlessly pointed out, upping the glow in Yang’s hair with another couple of embers. “Besides. I don’t want to hear how weird I am when  _you’re_  the one that wants to sleep with your sister.”  
  
“ **You want to sleep with your _mom_!** ” To Yang, whose biological mother had abandoned her at birth while her actual mother had died far away from home, a mommy fetish was the farthest thing from sexy that she could think of that didn’t involve something...disgusting. She tried to be understanding normally, but with emotions running high... “And Weiss wants to sleep with her sister too! Get off my back!”  
  
Weiss talked a big game about her lack of deviancy when compared to their little circle...but they’d all heard her in the middle of the night, letting off some stress. Her insatiable lust for Winter was an open secret.  
  
“I don’t want to sleep with my mom.”  
  
Yang’s glare became twice as hard.  
  
“I already have. Twice. It was nice and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Blake didn’t deny. Hell, she looked proud of it. “But that’s not the point. Glass houses and stones, Yang.”  
  
Yang muttered something rude under her breath, much to Blake’s amusement. “I hate you...”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Blake grinned as she finally put her hands up to initiate their sadly bloodless battle of luck and reflexes. “Yet.”  
  
“Gods! Really!” Weiss, who had, so far, been completely quiet as she separated and folded the once-soiled clothing that Ruby and her had had sex in, finally snapped. A testament to just how much more relaxed she was, now that she’d dealt with her sexual frustrations. “Stop being so loud!” Yang had expected her to break thirty minutes ago, honestly. “You’re like children, the both of you! I swear!” She grumbled. “Just get your silly little game over with so that we can move on with our lives if you please?”  
  
“Fine, fine…” Blake sighed. “Ready, Yang?”  
  
“To put you six-feet under?” The blonde smirked. “Always.”  
  
Blake, instead of answering, rolled her eyes and gave her palm the first strike without a count. Then the second, with Yang quick to follow as her eyes began to flicker red and back again from excitement.  
  
At the third, it was decided…  
  
“HELL YEAH!” Yang cheered. “MY TURN! SUCK IT, BLAKE!”  
  
“Congratulations,” Weiss replied wearily.  
  
“Good job, Yang. Would you like a cookie? And, maybe later, if you’re a good girl.”  
  
“Promises, Blake. Promises~”  
  
And Yang couldn’t have been happier with how it had ended...even with the disinterest the other two girls were showing. Or just the interest in other things that Blake was showing... Now, where was the lube? No shade on Weiss or anything, but she wasn’t exactly the biggest of the trio at the best of times and Ruby was so very  _small_ … Also, candies. And candles. Lots of candles.  
  
...  
  
 _Where were the candles!?_  
  
==========  
  
“Nora. I have to ask you a question. Is that okay?”  
  
Nora, currently face deep in a bowl of honey and cinnamon soaked oatmeal looked up and made a questioning noise. Messily. It just made it worse when she decided to reply around her mouthful, shamelessly showing off the chewed up gunk in her mouth with a cheery gurgle.  
  
Ruby, fighting the urge to get a napkin and wipe Nora’s face as milk and other things ran down her chin, forcibly pulled herself back into the moment by remembering that she’d seen worse during breakfast back home on Patch. Also, she wasn’t Nora’s mom. She could be as childish as she wanted to be, not Ruby’s problem. “Did you know that my team was…about that thing with...” Ruby huffed. “Stuff?”  
  
Nora held up a finger and swallowed the fist-sized mass in her mouth easily while Ruby waited, feeling disturbed as said mass visibly slid down the orange-haired girl’s throat. Then, she daintily dabbed at her face with a nearby napkin like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “Stuff, huh?”  
  
“Yes. Stuff.”  
  
“You came to the right place. I like stuff. I also like answering questions.” Nora nodded to herself before throwing her napkin on the table. “But, I think you’re going to have to be a little more clear about things if you want my opinion...because your team is a lot of things, and I don’t want to start talking about the wrong stuff. That would just be a waste of our time.” She shut one of her eyes and squinted the other one at Ruby as she lowered her voice. “And time is  _pancakes_.”  
  
A beat of silence.  
  
“... You know, the first time I heard you liked pancakes, I thought it was a charming and harmless quirk. But now, after how long I’ve known you, I have to say that you kind of worry me sometimes.”  
  
Ruby wasn’t kidding either. Nora was a good friend, yes, but when the only person stranger than you was Penny...  
  
“All according to plan!” Nora cackled madly for a good five seconds, then suddenly stopped. “Yeah, but no. I  _could_ explain why I love pancakes so much, telling you an extremely personal story of love and loss and deep-seated emotional insecurities that, if turned into a script, Spruce Willis would be all over in a heartbeat… Or I could answer whatever question it is that’s keeping you up at night.”  
  
Ruby was a lot of things...but she wasn’t sure whether she’d be able to deal with having Nora’s personal issues added to her own. She’d like to, but...  
  
“Did you know that Weiss and Blake had… Ah...” Ruby raised her hands up in front of her and gave them some space. A foot or so where she held it for a little while, then let them drop into her lap with a blush in the face of the amusement in Nora’s eyes. “Penises?”  
  
Oh god. If it hadn’t been just the two of them in here, she’d have never been able to say it. Heck, she’d barely been able to say it  _when_ it was just the two of them in here. Ren was off at the gym, Pyrrha was whipping Jaune into shape, and Jaune was… Jauning. He was doing better now.  
  
There was that.  
  
“Did I?” Nora laughed like a  _normal_ person this time, thank the One. “How did I not? Hell, how didn’t  _you_? You live with them!”  
  
Better than her, apparently...  
  
“I’m not very observant, okay!”  
  
Nora continued to giggle. “No, duh. I wouldn’t have guessed. They weren’t exactly hiding it all that well, you know? Yang and Blake are a buncha horndogs, and Weiss is always at her grumpiest when she’s got her legs together all proper-like.” She coughed to clear her throat before lowering her voice once more. “The pressure she’s putting on her junk must be  _insane_. It’s almost like no one ever told her that sitting on your nuts is a bad thing!”  
  
A thought struck Ruby right then...and she had to ask. Boy, she was just full of questions these days, wasn’t she? “That sounded kind of like personal experience. Are you like…?”  
  
“Naaaah. A hundred percent, Grade-A woman. So is Pyrrha, funnily enough. That’s rare in this school, I tell you what.” Nora, spoon in her hand, waved that accusation off with a twirl of the wrist that wouldn’t have been out of place on the conductor of a symphony. It was surprisingly graceful, for someone that twirled a near hundred pound hammer around like it was a plastic baton. “If I had been like the rest of your team, I’d have been all over you before you’d even sat down. You’re  _adorable_.”  
  
Ruby wriggled uncomfortably in her seat while she mulled that over. “Thank...you?”  
  
“Just saying what everyone’s thinking, cookie queen.” Nora winked at Ruby, raising the uncomfortable feeling yet higher as she casually put her chin down on the back of one of her hands for support. “Anyway, back to brass tacks. You’re asking me about this because one of them got under that skirt of yours, huh? I’m thinking...Weiss.” She clicked her tongue in the face of Ruby’s quiet mortification. “Yeah. Definitely Weiss.”  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Ruby whispered from behind her fingers, her eyes tightly shut in hopes that, as long as she couldn’t see Nora, Nora couldn’t see her. “What does it matter if it was Weiss?”  
  
“Well, for one, you’re over here instead of over there. The girl has no stamina.” Nora flicked her fingers in the general direction of Ruby’s dorm. “If it had been Yang—kinky, by the way—or, Gods forbid,  _Blake_ that had had you in their clutches for your first time…” The ginger girl snickered. “Aura or not, you’d have needed a wheelchair...and boy, do I feel bad for Sun. He’s climbing a  _really_  tall tree right there, know what I mean? … I wonder if he knows?”  
  
Ruby put her hands over her mouth and just quietly blinked in response. Her feelings right then weren’t exactly the sort that would allow her to talk without squeaking...and for good reason. Beyond Nora’s (hopefully) overstated accounting of the sexual aggressiveness of a good half of her team, a half which included her  _sister_ , being turned on the school’s populace… She had to worry about said aggression being turned on  _her_ , once again including her  _biological sister_.  
  
Now, Ruby had nothing against wheelchairs or anything...but she liked her own two feet plenty. She semblanced with them and junk, so it was only to be expected...also, wasn’t incest  _bad_  or something? Ruby wasn’t a biologist but she was pretty sure that was the case...maybe? She might have zoned out during that class, which was probably why she’d been completely blindsided by the idea that Yang’s gender wasn’t as rare as she’d believed it to be... At least, not in hunting schools anyway. Also, Yang was her half-sister...brother...thing... So how did that even work?  
  
Why couldn’t her dad be half as interesting as her Uncle when class was going on, dang it! Why!? Why did rampant alcoholism and five o’ clock shadow make you so cool and interesting!?  
  
When a random, and very familiar bark from nearby cut Nora’s string of incomprehensible babbling off at the knees, Ruby finally realized that she hadn’t blinked in what might have been a minute. Possibly, what with the irritation that she was forced to rub out of her eyes, one then the other, while Nora shot up in her seat like a rocket and kicked her chair to the floor and onto it’s back.  
  
“It was nice talking to you, Ruby! But I’ve got stuff to do! Club stuff! Those mysteries aren’t going to solve themselves!” Nora, from a hidden pocket in her skirt, pulled out a pair of coke bottle thick glasses and slid them on. “Good luck!”  
  
Beacon had clubs? Really? Maybe they had a metall- No! Forget that!  
  
“Hey, wait! No! You can’t just leave me like this!” Ruby cried out with an outstretched hand as she tried, and failed, to catch the tails of Nora’s back ribbon. “I need advice and all you gave me was anxiety!”  
  
She already had plenty of that as it was! She didn’t need any more!  
  
“I believe in you, Ruby! You can do anything if you put your mind to it!” Nora spun on her heel, clenched her fist in what might have been a supportive manner in Ruby’s direction, and started walking back towards the door where Zwei was waiting with an oddly expressive Ren in the background… Ruby tried to remember the last time she’d seen him smile before this moment and came up with nothing. “Or your waist and hips… Whatever! Go get ‘em!”  
  
“BUT I DON’T BELIEVE IN MYSELF! THAT ISN’T HELPING!”  
  
“Belieeeevveeeee~!”  
  
… Ruby wasn’t sure what she’d expected when she’d come to Nora for help...but she probably should have expected something like that. This was her fault...and it looked like she was just going to have to bite the bullet. By herself. Without any help…  
  
Oh God, no.  
  
==========  
  
A loud cry of ‘where is it’ was the first thing that Ruby heard when she crept into her room. Literally crept. With her hood over her head and everything as she held herself low to the ground and pretended to be a mouse. Short, quick movements. Lots of cover. Keeping to the shadowed parts of the room, which wasn’t that hard since the only light that was still on in the room was Blake’s bedside light.  
  
Really though. That was all the light she needed to see who was talking...and freeze in place behind Blake’s bed, her cheeks bursting into metaphorical flames as she looked up and over it to see her sister, naked as the day she was born. Her butt wagging back and forth almost teasingly, almost if only because she didn’t know that Ruby was there, as she loudly searched under her bed for  _something_  or other...something that Ruby suspected, seeing how the last day or so had gone, was meant for her.  
  
For some reason, seeing as Christmas had passed barely a month ago and her birthday was on Halloween, she didn’t think that Yang was looking for Ruby’s biannual package of sweets and high explosives. Just a hunch...and by Uncle Qrow’s reserve of Mantle ‘88, how did Yang hide  _that_  in a pair of hotpants in a short skirt!? She wasn’t even hard, but it was almost half as thick as one of Yang’s  _calves._  
  
Ruby couldn’t help but whimper at that thought, the quick mental calculations she put herself through  _really_  making the logistics involved with Yang’s anatomy sink in...the price of the dust weave necessary to hide it was  _super expensive..._ and it was loud enough that Yang, just like she did whenever she watched a scary movie (too tough for horror her butt) jumped. Jumped, and hit the bottom of her bed with a very solid crack and a loud curse as she fell flat on her stomach and grabbed at her head with yet more cursing.  
  
Yang though, being Yang, was used to pain. It was kind of her thing, considering what her Semblance was, so it took her, at most, two seconds to slither out from under the bed with a pout, her body language changing in a heartbeat as soon as she saw Ruby, still frozen like a baby Nevermore in the headlights of a bullhead, peeking at her from barely five feet away.  
  
“Oh, hey, Rubes.” Chest out, shoulders squared back, stance wide. Like nothing had ever happened… Completely shameless. It was just like Yang. “What’s up?” A cocky smile grew over her face. “See something you like?”  
  
Ruby fell behind Blake’s bed with a squeak with Yang’s low laughter ringing in her ears. Then, with a shaking hand, she pointed at Yang’s crotch to ask the questions that  _really_ mattered.  
  
“HOW DO YOU FIT THAT IN YOUR CLOTHES!?”  
  
Yang blinked as her smile got a little slack to it? “Excuse me?”  
  
“I’ve never thought about it before, but how do you hide that thing!? Heck, how does  _Blake_?!” Ruby looked over the edge of the bed once more in what was supposed to be a quick look, but went on for a lot longer as she took in just what Yang was planning on putting inside of her...the thought of it was hypnotic. “I can understand Weiss because she wears actual  _skirts_  and has the money to afford the dust weaves responsible for invisible expansion, but this is too much!” She took in a deep breath. “YOU HAVE ANOTHER LEG IN YOUR SHORTS!”  
  
“You’re not the first one to call me a tripod,” Yang said with a bark of laughter, “but I don’t think I can remember the last time someone acted like it was going to kill them!”  
  
“IT COULD! IT TOTALLY COULD!”  
  
“You say the nicest things,” The blonde teased with a wiggle of the fingers before she started padding her way towards the kitchen, suggestively swaying her hips as she did so. “Now, come on. Calm down and get up. I’m making a cake and I need someone to lick the spoon.”  
  
At the word ‘cake’ Ruby instantly perked up and nearly forgot where she was and what kind of situation she was in. Nearly. Seeing Yang’s super perky butt, bouncing in all its glory didn’t allow for the whole deal...but still. Cake! That always made things better, except when it didn’t, which wasn’t now!  
  
Denial and selective hearing, just behind Weiss (wow was that relationship  _weird_ ) were her best friends. As long as she focused on the spoon, everything would be good. Fine. Great.  
  
“What flavor is it? Vanilla? Strawberry?” Ruby asked, her eyes set firmly in the general area of Yang’s forehead, what with eye contact being far too embarrassing to commit too while the other girl was completely naked...and, from what a quick and in no way intentional look downwards had told her, semi-erect. “ _Red_   _Velvet, maybe?_ ”  
  
“Nope. Even better.” Yang tapped a giant bag of something solid and  _delicious._ “Double chocolate death by chocolate overtime with chocolate chunks and chips...with the powder already premade and everything.”  
  
Ruby gasped as her mouth filled with drool. Some might have escaped her, but she didn’t care. “Dad’s recipe!? Where? How!?”  
  
She’d only ever seen it twice in her life!  _Twice_! And both those times were some of her greatest memories!  
  
“I have my ways...and a couple auto-injectors filled with insulin. You know. The basics.” Yang shrugged as she ripped the top right off the bag, filling the air around her with the dark brown tint that was powdered gourmet chocolate. “It’s better if you don’t know the specifics.”  
  
“What I don’t know can’t be guilted out of me, I know! Now, what are you waiting for!” Ruby agreed cheerily. Then, with a hop and a spin on her personal axis, she was over the counter and next to Yang with her fists balled up right under her chin with excitement. “Get to the mixing before I explode!”  
  
“Explode then!” Yang cackled as Ruby grabbed at her chest with yet another gasp. “More cake for me, sucker!”  
  
With a loud cry of ‘noooo’, Ruby grabbed her sister around the waist, put all of her weight on the much taller girl’s body, and started kicking her legs like she was five again. Seriously. She could remember doing something like this when she was five. Of course, at the time, she’d been doing it to her dad. Yang hadn’t been nearly big enough to allow it to work, and she wasn’t the one that had had the cookie jar.  
  
Things had changed though. Now  _Yang_ was the one holding the sweets hostage...and she’d grown up. She’d grown up a lot. They both had in more ways than one, which was something that Ruby had forgotten about in the midst of an instinctual and panicked response.  
  
Having a handful of bare butt in one hand, a curvy hip in the other, with a faceful of male anatomy and hair really helped you remember your age and the age of those around you. Yes, it did...and good Lord! Did Yang even know what a razor was!? It was like looking at a well-trimmed jungle (contradiction or not, that's what Ruby thought of when she first saw it) giant, man-eating anaconda included!  
  
The hand that dropped onto her head and ruffled her hair told her everything that she needed to know about the direction this position had put her on. The actions that she was about to take...and she wasn’t getting out of this. The spoon that slowly came into view, slowly dripping with glue-thick chocolate cake mix as it hovered over Yang’s shaft only sealed her fate.  
  
“Well. If you’re that excited to get going, sis, I guess we can do it your way,” Yang said cheerfully, slowly turning towards Ruby as she did, rubbing her crotch against the younger huntress’s cheek as she did before she was forced to fall onto her knees or lose an eye. “I was planning on having a nice dinner first, maybe with some candles if I could only just find them...but this works too.”  
  
She was now starting down the entire veiny, meaty, shaft of Yang. She licked her lips. In fear or anticipation? She couldn’t say. Not after what Weiss and her had done together… Not after she’d had her eyes opened to the joys of adulthood and sweaty bedroom activities.  
  
Ruby’s mouth dried up faster than a running Vacuoan resistance fighter’s water supply when a drop of cake batter fell on Yang’s throbbing length. Just the first of many, all of them just so very  _solid_ as Yang laid down a curving road of deliciousness and lewd innuendo. A line of cocoa and vanilla-scented body wash and bubbly sweetness... It really was dad’s recipe. It couldn’t be anything else.  
  
The feeling of impending diabetes was supremely distinctive. Like gunpowder, the feeling of lightning dust on her teeth… It was her childhood. There was nothing else in the world quite like it and damn Yang for making this harder than it had to be!.  
  
The story of her life. This was it. She probably shouldn’t have expected anything different...and neither should have Yang, looking all smug and superior.  
  
That might have been how Yang liked to play...but Ruby had spent her entire life being a disrespectful, irreverent, and difficult little twit in the face of her older sibling’s assumed authority since she’d first learned what the word ‘no’ meant and how it drove Yang crazy in the right context.  
  
Disturbingly large erection in her face or not. Mouthwatering sweets and deliciousness and fevered promises of sexual pleasure or not…  _There was a dynamic here that would not be ignored!_  
  
“... Now that’s not right. I thought I taught you better than that.” Yang said with a combination of disappointment and mirth as Ruby, instead of licking the mess right off of her sister like had been expected, used the tips of her fingers to get the batter off of Yang and into her mouth. “That’s not how you clean off a spoon, Ruby.”  
  
Was it petty? Yes. Did she care? Of course not. Little sisters rise up! The new model replaces the old! RULES OF NATURE!  
  
“Oh wow! Really? I didn’t know that!” Ruby hummed a laugh around the finger in her mouth, pressed against the inside of her cheek as she added some bite to her words. “How embarrassing… Good thing I’m cleaning your dick instead, huh? You should totally see a doctor about that forgetfulness you’re getting in your old age.”  
  
“Old age, huh?” Yang pursed her lips, nodded, then allowed them to separate with a loud  _pop_ as she came to a decision. “Yeah. Okay. That isn’t your only uniform, right?”  
  
Ruby, nonplussed, furrowed her brows in confusion. “Nooooo? I’ve got something like...five of them? Why?”  
  
“Training accident.”  
  
“Training wha-” Ruby found herself cut off by her own squeals and the sound of ripping cloth when Yang, completely out of patience with her shenanigans, took her by the collar from both ends and  _pulled_. Her jacket, and the blouse under it, didn’t so much rip as disintegrate. “What the  _hell_ , Yang!?”  
  
“You should probably get that cloak off if you don’t want it getting dirty. Fair warning.” Yang continued firmly, ignoring Ruby’s protestations as she grabbed the other girl around the waist, lifted her up into the air, and plonked her right down on the cleanest part of the countertop...for a given value of clean. “This is going to get  _messy._ ”  
  
Ruby didn’t need more of a warning than that. Her fingers were at her cloak pin, mindlessly yet smoothly fiddling with the catch while Yang loosened the laces of her boots and added yet another pair of hose to the bin with, much like what had been done to Ruby’s upper clothing, a quick pull down.  
  
It was only a quick look of warning that kept Yang from doing the same to Ruby’s favorite pair of underwear. Strawberry patterned cotton, fresh out of the laundry. A limited run on Patch...that involved a three-hour walk through a forest to get to the island’s only Tailor. She was already going to have to go shopping for new clothes as it was, and having to deal with  _that_ as well as this, was just too much.  
  
Ruby knew her rights here. Yang could pout all she wanted, but if Ruby felt like cutting this off, she was cutting this off. There were lines you just didn’t cross, and tearing up your sister’s favorite pair of panties so that you could…that wasn’t relevant, was one of them. Yang had already torn up what had technically been her bra (corsets were a type of bra, right?) and that was far enough.  
  
On Yang’s end, rolling Ruby’s underwear down to her ankles was far too easy for her. Almost every day from the look in her violet eyes. The sort of thing that put more than just a hint of truth in Nora’s claims about Yang’s experience in such matters, with the inclusion of Yang joining her on the counter, calmly and gently guiding a blushing and stuttering Ruby onto her hands and knees just the bright-red cherry on top.  
  
This was already different from how it had been with Weiss. Clearly so. Weiss had been making it all up as she went along, talking herself up as much as she had been Ruby. Feigned assurance and false experience that Ruby hadn’t been able to catch because she’d been so much worse off in comparison. Off-balance, lost, a  _child_...but she wasn’t a child now. Not anymore...and Yang hadn’t been a child for longer still.  
  
“I’m missing the candles and you came back far too soon for the cake to be done,” Yang breathed into Ruby’s ear before she pressed her lips into the smaller huntress’s neck. “But that’s okay...” A nibble, a lick, and that was all she needed to get her sister’s heartbeat pounding and pressure rising. “Big sister Yang is still going to make this  _real_ special for you...”  
  
”... Are you trying to make this weird, Yang? Weirder?” The brunette chuckled shakily, only to be cut off by her teeth clicking together involuntarily. By a hiss sliding through the gaps of her teeth, more of a whine than an actual protest when her sister’s hand brushed the astonishingly sensitive flesh of her milky-pale lower stomach. A couple of blinks to refocus her eyes later though, and Ruby was able to continue. “Because that’s how you make this weird…”  
  
“Ruby. Sweetie. Didn’t Weiss tell you what’s up? Have you been paying attention to the last few days?” Yang cooed as that hand of hers, that hand that had nearly knocked Ruby out for the count went lower yet to tangle themselves up in the sparse hairs of the younger girl’s mound. “This  _is_ weird…” A gentle tug. Another hiss. A finger straight down the middle of Ruby’s lower lips,  _wet_ sounding loud and clear when Yang started to circle her entrance. “And, if it ain’t weird, it ain’t worth doing~”  
  
When Yang’s lips pressed against hers, all Ruby could think about was how  _soft_  they were _._  Smooth. How they tasted of cherries and chocolate, lip gloss and cake mix and lightning dancing down her spine when Yang stopped teasing her and slid a pair of fingers right- _Oh_ ** _Shiz_**.  
  
Ruby’s startled, pleasured yelp, caused by Yang pressing a knuckle into  _something_ inside of her like it was a button, lost itself in the depths of Yang’s mouth. Shattered against the older girl’s tongue as that slick, pink muscle wrapped around her own and dominated it as easily as Yang normally dominated anything she did. Fast, hard, overwhelming...and with so much passion that it  _burned._ Pounded any resistance she might have had into goo and set it aflame.  
  
Yang was  _good_ at this. Too, too good...how many people had she gone through on her way to getting this good? Five? Ten? A hundred?  _More_? If all it took was a kiss to bring Ruby to her metaphorical knees, to not care what she was doing and who it was with.  
  
Her horizons were expanding everyday—  
  
Ruby whimpered when Yang’s lips left her own. When the pleasurable heat pouring off of Yang’s body noticeably dropped and Ruby finally realized that she’d been  _sweating_ , if only because the room was suddenly unbearably  _cold_ … A state of affairs that only lasted a moment, up to the point where Yang, without warning, fed her the absolutely  _gigantic_  tip of her dick into the start of her sister’s needy tunnel, and  _pushed_.  
  
—as were her insides. Those too. Definitely her insides. She was getting stretched, spread out around the throbbing, needy length that her sister had been half-heartedly hiding from her all through their lives together. Stuck in between keeping it secret, keeping Ruby pure, and flaunting what she had as was her habit… Stuck in between sisterly love and whatever... _this_  was...until now, where she’d clearly decided to go all in on breaking the masquerade in the clearest way possible, far too tired to bother holding what she felt back anymore...or so Ruby thought.  
  
That was the only way Ruby could think of it, of Yang’s motivations, when she started this part off by wrapping some of her hair around a hand and pulling back, just as her pelvis slapped against the meat of the smaller girl’s rear. The impact on its own forced her eyelids to flutter and mouth to flap open and closed as she came to terms with what had just happened. The depth that Yang had gone to, forcibly acquainting Ruby’s cervix to the veiny battering ram attached to her crotch nearly knocked Ruby on her face when her arms lost a great deal of their strength.  
  
When Yang started nudging her, pulling out then back in a series of short, tight strokes and jabs that got Ruby to squeak with every rep, the only thing that kept her up when her arms  _did_ give out was the hand in her hair. The one that Yang was using as a form of leverage to keep her strokes consistent...and a form of control, of domination. A way to keep Ruby pinned beneath her without completely smothering the girl with her weight.  
She hissed as Yang pulled at her hair, pulling her close just before Yang’s nuts, heavy and full, came into contact with Ruby’s body in a solid clap. Sharp pain mixed with relentless pleasure, the tension of her hair being forced to full extension only loosened when Yang withdrew from her and left her empty... Yang was careful in how she did it.  _Very_  careful. Pain without harm. Just enough pressure to yank at the scalp without having to worry about the risk of losing any hair. Ruby didn’t have to have gone through this before to know that.  
  
She  _knew_ Yang...and if anyone knew how to pull some hair and make it feel good without messing something up, it was her… Not that Ruby would have minded if she did lose a hair or two. Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made for the things you wanted...and damn her if this wasn’t something that she wanted.  
  
It wasn’t even the act that got her, even if it was fun. Not completely. It was the closeness. The intimacy. The feeling of being one with someone that she loved in her own way. Partner, teammate...sister... There was more than one sort of bonding. Of common interests. Proximity. The battlefield. What they were doing, right here, right now? Same thing.  
  
This was just another form of bonding...and she was going to have to add this to the book of friendship activities as soon as she could walk to her desk without waddling. Weiss had made walking more than a little stiff afterward. The size alone... If Yang didn’t leave her walking bowlegged afterward, then Ruby would have been forced to wonder if she had a regeneration semblance she hadn’t known about.  
  
“Just like heaven… Everything I ever wanted. Anything...” Yang sighed. Growled as that hand in Ruby’s hair disappeared, letting Ruby fall for less than a second before she had a forearm around her neck. At her throat, pulling her up straight and putting her head right in between Yang’s breasts as the blonde’s faster pummeling of her sister’s insides, the sudden difficulty in taking a breath leaving Ruby lightheaded and gasping as orgasmic sparks and dots of light started to burst behind her eyes. “Should have done this forever ago, Rubes. The time we’ve lost with me just dancing around the issue instead of getting down to business is just...”  
  
Ruby let out a breathless gasp. One of many as Yang’s fingers plucked at her nipples. Rose (heh) red and perfectly stiff as they were strummed and rolled in between her sister’s digits, more sensitive than she could ever remember them being, or ever actually  _being,_ even in her fantasies as Yang’s erection slipped in and out of her at a frantic pace and the blonde breathed heavily, wetly into the crook of her neck...and then Yang stiffened. Her moans rose in pitch and she, well...came.  
  
Just once. Just one shot that Ruby could feel before Yang pulled out of her, covering her crotch with a creamy-white, white-hot coating with yet another shot before she was pushed back down onto her hands and knees again. On her face, her shaking bottom pointing in Yang’s direction, in the middle of a light orgasm as her back, so cold and dry without Yang’s body against hers...was suddenly not cold and dry. Not even close.  
  
Instead, it was almost like Yang was spewing liquid  _lava_  over every inch of skin that she could cover.  
  
And then, without any fanfare, Yang sighed. Pulled away… And dropped her on the counter. Left her where she lay like a used tissue and just...walked away.  
  
Ruby blinked. She walked away. Without a word. Without any attention or cuddles... Not even a towel. She might have been sheltered, but even  _she_ had heard the phrase ‘pump-and-dump’ before. She hadn’t really known what it had meant, but she’d known that it was a thing...and it was a thing that had just been done to her. To  _her_. By her  _sister_.  
  
 _Oh_   _hell no_.  
  
Before Ruby could start up a good, long rant about how she was supposed to be treated instead of what Yang had done, with her cheeks puffing out and everything as she tried to get up on her own power (Oh boy) she heard the oven door open. And then it closed...and then Ruby had to think about things as she panted for air and whatever bruising might have been on her neck cleared itself up. Unimportant things, maybe, but things.  
  
Had there always been an oven there? Had all of those stairs down to the kitchens so that she could use their equipment been in vain? This was going to bug her for  _days._  
  
“Back!” Yang crowed as, from out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist and lifted her into the air. “Had to put the cake in.” Yang explained as she moved Ruby’s body about like a rag doll. With as much strength as Ruby had in her limbs right then, it was a damn close comparison. “Sorry for leaving you behind like that, but I had to do it so it didn’t go bad. You understand, right?”  
  
“No! Yes! Maybe!” Ruby flailed weakly, coughed, then continued what she’d been doing. “What are you doing!?”  
  
“Just getting you into position!” Yang cheerfully said as she jostled Ruby around even more, making Ruby’s eyes roll around in her head for a moment as she tried to focus on any one thing and just made herself dizzy enough to get her feeling as if she was about to be sick. “You didn’t think I was going to stop at just  _one_ load, right?”  
  
“I did, actually! Weiss was-”  
  
“Weiss?” Yang interrupted her sister with a playful snort. “I’m not throwing shade here, love the girl to bits, but she was a  _virgin_ (not that there’s anything wrong with that)...and her Semblance doesn’t exactly give her staying power.” Yang snickered. “You know how my Semblance works, right?”  
  
It didn’t take long for Ruby’s eyes to take up a good quarter of her face at that insinuation. “Oh… Oh  _no_. No way!”  
  
She’d die! She’d totally die!  
  
“Yes way, Rubes!” Yang cackled as she stopped in place and allowed Ruby to catch her bearings. “The more I fuck, the harder and longer I can go!” Her head in between Yang’s breasts, back against chest in a repeat of before. Warmth and softness. The drumbeat of Yang’s heart...but, this time, with a few simple differences. Ones that, in an odd way in Ruby’s addled mind, reminded her of long nights of watching wrestling videos and then _reenacting_  said videos...it was probably the arms hooked under her knees that were keeping her legs up that did it, honestly. “We’re going to be here all day, baby!”  
  
At that proclamation, and the clap of Yang’s hands against her cheeks that completed the position known as the ‘Full Nelson’... Ruby could no longer tell whether she was anticipating the next few hours or if she was horrified as she was forced to look at Yang’s cock standing upright in between her legs. Covered in cum and fluids...and other  _things_  while somehow being  _bigger_ than before as Yang worked her hips around, looking for the angle she needed to sink herself back into Ruby’s tight, wet slit.  
  
It was one of  _those_  things. Enough said. What she did know was that, without a doubt, she was  _never_ going to forget this.  
  
“Never had a girl small enough for me to do this and mean it.” Yang hummed as she gave the top of Ruby’s head a nuzzle. “You’re a lucky, lucky girl, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby wasn’t listening. All she could do was stare, wide-eyed at Yang’s penis. Intimidated by it. Intimidated beyond all sense and reason by Yang’s threat of being here the entire day as it ran through her mind like it was on a track. An endless loop of her being taken, again and again by the Semblance powered dynamo that was Yang at her most enthusiastic...and her heart skipped a beat. Stopped near completely, leaving her short of breath once more as her stomach tensed then released in orgasm, coating the monstrously large organ that Yang was threatening her with, with a healthy dose of feminine cum.  
  
Ruby nearly died on the spot from sheer embarrassment.  
  
“Someone’s wound tight~” Yang cooed, uncaring of her sister’s sudden screaming fit (Don’t look, don’t look,  _don’t_   _loooooook at meeeeee!_ ) as she, without any quarter or mercy, forced the solid head into Ruby’s slit. All the way to the root without hesitation as she leaned her head back and released a deep and shuddering breath of utter  _contentment._..and Ruby was forced to shut up, utterly and completely as her lungs stopped working.  
  
She could see it. She could see Yang’s dick, just under her skin. From tip to hilt where it pushed out the creamy-paleness of her flesh...and she’d thought she’d been full  _before._  
  
“Hey. Sis.” Yang said casually before lifting Ruby up once more. Dragging out the extraction as a form of pleasurable torture on both their ends with Yang the only one in control. That Ruby’s chest was able to inflate with air throughout this ordeal could only be called a miracle. That she wasn’t even able to cry out before being brought back down, stretched out to her limits again, was only to be expected.  
  
Yang’s hands at either side of Ruby’s skull was the only thing keeping her head from rolling around, from being jostled from side-to-side by the semblance enhanced power behind Yang’s pounding thrust. The brutal strength behind her rapid-fire impalement of her little sister’s dripping insides, all while the brunette’s legs bonelessly flopped and kicked about in the air and her eyes rolled around in her head.  
  
She was sinking. Falling into a fog of pleasure of which there was no way out. No way that she could see. No way that she could think of as she drooled on herself. Twitched weakly. Sweat buckets and babbled nonsense as the room began to fill with the smell of boiling hot sex. With a thin layer of steam growing ever thicker as the embers in Yang’s hair burst into actual flames.  
  
Once again, in her sex-addled state of mind, it was to her surprise when she felt her hair being pulled back, and her head being twisted to the side… Just before Yang’s lips pressed against hers...and Ruby was filled with  _heat_. Metaphorical. Literal. One or both… She was burning up inside as flames filled her lungs and traveled down her limbs with the speed of an out of control wildfire.  
  
Energy. Strength. Defiance.  _Want_. Feelings, the light of Yang’s soul touching on Ruby’s own. Melding and mingling with it in something so much more  _intimate_  and  _forceful_ than anything that Yang could do with her body alone as she felt some of that light flow over to her,  _over_ her, like the sun overlaid itself over everything else—  
  
“Fuck me!” Ruby howled. Screamed hard enough that the tendons on her neck stood out like steel cables under her skin as soon as Yang pulled her lips away. “FUCK ME LIKE YOU LOVE ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!”  
  
—and gave her a bit of a bronzing. A tint...enough of one that Ruby only felt a twinge instead of a metaphorical dagger in her heart as those words, those dirty, dirty words...left her mouth.  _Her_   _mouth_.  
  
Newsflash. Yang was a bad influence. More at eleven...and  _damn_ her for making it so hard for Ruby to  _care_ that Yang was such a bad influence.  _Damn_ her for devoting her every stroke to hollowing Ruby out as she whispered pleasant nothings into Ruby’s burning ears...whenever she wasn’t nibbling on them. Or licking. Or blowing. Or…or being completely silent as a stutter appeared in her stroke, just after Ruby stopped her screams and busied herself with sucking in air...and Yang did much the same.  
  
Was she  _shocked_? Did the  _filth_ that had come out of her sister’s mouth actually  _shock_ her?  
  
“... Did you kiss Weiss with that mouth?” Yang asked, a dark undertone of horrified awe laid over what might very well have been righteous anger. Ironic, considering what she was doing to her sister...but that was what Ruby heard. “Did you just kiss  _me_ with that mouth? Where did I go wrong!?”  
  
Yes. Yes, it had...and Yang, hard as it was to see when she kept up that front of hers...could be such a  _nerd_.  
  
“I think it was around the time you started, you know, FUCKING YOUR SISTER!” Ruby roared as she clamped down on Yang. Hard.  
  
“Oh my god, Ruby!” Was all Yang could say to that, both to the language and her sister’s action. And that was when what Ruby had actually said hit her. “NOOOOOO!”  
  
“That’s right!” Ruby shouted with glee, suddenly brimming with energy. She could feel Yang started to twitch and throb rapidly at that in warning, just as she tried to pull out. In response, Ruby just clamped down yet harder, doing her best to make sure that Yang didn’t even seriously think about withdrawing. “This is your fault! All!”  
  
“No, no, no, no, no!”  
  
“Your!”  
  
“NOOOOOOOO!”  
  
“FAULT!”  
  
She was rewarded for her actions when the first, still literally  _molten_ , burst of cum came. She could feel Yang shudder, near catatonic as she reflexively continued to pump up into her sister, milking herself into the younger girl’s coiling, writhing insides even as she fell to her knees with wide open eyes… Eyes that only grew larger when Ruby, who had escaped Yang’s grasp as soon as her legs were free, spun around and sat on Yang’s lap. Impaled herself on that still spurting length, even as Ruby cradled Yang’s head in return and laid a kiss on her in revenge.  
  
“Do you remember what you said about promises when I was younger?” She smiled. “About keeping them?” Her smile grew yet further when, after a grind, Yang’s erection went from soft to hard in an instant. “You said we’d be here all day, so you’d better be ready to put your money where your mouth is...because the Rose train stops for no one.”  
  
RULES. OF. NATURE!


	3. Chapter 3

“I could have told you what was going to happen before it did,” Blake said, starting the call with a non-sequitur that, for anyone that wasn’t a part of the Team RWBY circle...or hadn’t received a very relevant text a couple of minutes before. A little of the first and some of the other... They were rather tight-knit and that was all that Blake could say. “Yang is a big girl but, really. Ruby’s got her wound tight around her finger. She should have seen it coming.”

“Its funny, watching her grovel. Having to live with standing in someone else’s shoes for once must be quite the experience,” Weiss agreed cooly, no doubt nose deep in a school book at that moment, even as she dug into some of the cake that Yang had made. Sweet, sweet chocolate… It had been the most decadent, hedonistic thing that Blake had ever eaten in her life by far. The few orgies she’d been to, the ones that had had snacks, she meant, hadn’t even come close to it...and she had to wonder what Yang would like in trade for the recipe. “Maybe she’ll think twice before she… What did you call it?”

“Pumps and dumps?”

Weiss made a small sound of distaste. One that didn’t last long as yet another forkful of cake made its way into her mouth and she moaned. “So crude… Gods this is good cake...”

“But not inaccurate. And it really is good cake,” Blake pressed as she got up from the bed she was in and started going on a scavenger hunt. A bra here. A sock there. A pair of pants in the ceiling fan and things were golden. “Am I wrong?”

“... No. You’re not wrong.” Weiss sighed. “Not the worst example of such I’ve ever seen, but she’d been asking for a lesson in manners for a while.”

“I know,” Blake said wearily, hopping into the pair of pants with both legs at once as she did. A difficult skill to learn, but well worth it if only for the convenience. “If I’d had to comfort one more crying girl, I probably would have told her that she was acting like her mother.”

It wasn’t her job to pick up the pieces that Yang left behind. It wasn’t her job to pick up so many shattered hearts that she had nothing to do with... Even if the girls were so happy to have a shoulder to cry on and a dick to suck on after, this sort of thing got more than a little draining.

Emotionally. She meant emotionally.

“Gods!” Weiss hissed under her breath. “You go straight for the jugular, don’t you? Why not just feed her broken glass instead?”

“Doesn’t matter anymore, does it? The point is moot now.” She said clasping the bra close. And then paused. She adjusted herself a couple of times. “It’s not like she can just drop Ruby like all of her other conquests. She’s going to have to settle down.” Blake frowned. “Wrong bra…”

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked, her tone full of suspicion. “Where are you?”

“More like who. Who am I doing,” Blake said flatly as she looked under the bed. She then let out a little noise of victory as she found the proper one. “Or, at least, it would have been five minutes ago.” That was the problem of meeting your hookups at lingerie stores. You tended to buy similar items. “The ‘where’ is going to have to stay a secret though. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You picked up in the middle of sex!?” Weiss cried out incredulously.

“No. No…. I was already done when you called.” Blake nodded to herself as she slides her boots up her legs. “Though, if you had called earlier I would have picked up.” A quick lacing and a pull, and they were pretty much molded to her legs. “Does that make you feel better?”

If Blake knew Weiss...that would be a no.

“You’re even more shameless than Yang!” Weiss accused, proving that, without a doubt, Blake hadn’t made her feel better, vindicating Blake's opinions in the most amusing way possible.

“Give me some credit here, Weiss. I don’t lead my one-night stands on as if it’s something more than that. And I remember their names.” Blake crossed her arms behind her head and stretched with a quiet moan. Some of those positions were such a pain in the neck... “Most of the time. Depends on how long it’s been since I saw them last.”

“What is wrong with you!?”

“Weiss. If you think that is something that is too much, wait until you hear what I got up to in the White Fang. Like this one time when I-” Blake started with a slight smirk...and then, blinked when the dial tone started to go off in her ear. “She hung up on me. Rude.” Blake said, sounding more than a bit surprised before she shrugged. “Oh well." Her loss. She then turned back to her latest bed partner. “You going to be okay there, Neo?”

The two-toned shortstack, face down on the bed slowly raised a hand in the air. Hovered. Gave a waving waggle. A cum dripping thumbs up...and a collapse.

Blake eyed her carefully, saw that she was still breathing, and shrugged again. “Eh. You didn’t drown the last three times. Send me a text when you want to meet up again.”

Neo, making as much noise as she ever did, gurgled. Okay. She was fine then.

Blake stretched some more, then made her way towards the exit. This should be enough to make sure she didn’t kill Ruby on her first go round… But, maybe, she should see if Velvet was free. Just to make sure.

It couldn’t hurt to take some more of that edge off, could it…?

==========

Ruby flipped through the catalog with rapt attention. Scanned page after page of graphic details about a whole new world that Ruby never knew existed. All sorts of new toys, clothing, and uses for Dust she had never imagined.

So scandalous. So daring. How did people think this stuff up? How did someone take mechashift technology, a technology that was nearly military and Hunter exclusive...and think that they wanted to have sex with it? Heck. How did someone not just think that, but go through with it?

Her breathing hitched worryingly as she flipped to another segment, her face starting to heat up to almost painful levels as she just about pressed her face directly against the page. To the view of two women, two sexual pioneers, using that technology for something that she really doubted was covered by the warranty...and a thought struck her.

She knew those parts on sight. Mostly from working on her baby, partly from her monthly subscriptions to just about every weapons magazine in (and out) of Vale. It honestly wouldn't be that hard to make a toy like that if she wanted...or, she could make something better...and it gave her ideas. Thoughts.

For one, she recognized the parts that made up the toys they were using. It would take her, at most, an hour to put one of these together, depending on whether she needed to use the auto forge and if there was a line. It was clearly made for ease of concealment, looking like a weapon while in and out of use to anyone who didn’t know any better...and she had to admit that using it on herself, or on Yang (who had really calmed down in some way that Ruby couldn’t quite put her finger on) might have been more than just a little interesting.

The fact that the older woman on the bottom half of the page kind of looked like her hadn’t hurt when it came to putting that idea in her head. Just the way that woman looked on the edge of ecstasy. That red hair. That smile. That... Wait. There weren’t that many people with hair like hers. And silver eyes. And that one mole in that one place that her dad had told her was hereditary.

Was someone making porn of her? Because, well...it felt like someone was making porn of her. It was either that, or her mom was still alive and doing porn advertisements… Ruby wasn’t sure which option she liked better, but she was leaning towards the first. The second was… Yeah. She wasn’t looking into this until the day she died.

“So I see Nora leant you the catalog,” Blake whispered into Ruby’s ear.

Ruby screamed, almost did a flip out of her chair, and got pushed back into it, on solid ground and on all four legs, with a pair of fingers to the small of her back.

“She has good taste. Unsurprising,” Blake continued, seemingly ignorant of how she’d almost scared the life out of Ruby as the younger girl tried to keep her heart in her chest with a hand on her breast. “I don’t even need to sleep with her to know she’s a total freak.” Blake pointed out a missing piece of the magazine. “She took out the coupon for the lightning dust piercings. The grade four ones. That’s pretty hardcore.”

“Where did you come from!?” Ruby, once she’d got her breath back, half shrieked, half breathily gasped as her body came to terms with the fact that she was going to live another day. “Did I borrow one of your books and forget again!? I’m sorry!”

That...had been a bad week. It was funny how disturbing being watched by someone you couldn’t see could be.

“No. Not that I remember...and I didn’t sneak up on you.” Blake raised an eyebrow at her. “I knocked. Called out, actually. You just didn’t notice, even though I’ve been reading over your shoulder for the last five minutes.”

Ruby slowly raised the magazine in front of her face in a poor form of defense.

“I get it though. The quality of that catalog is insane. I have no idea how they managed to get that one published, or past the censors, but I have to say I haven’t seen anything like it,” Blake explained. “It’s kind of pricey, but just looking at the descriptions tells me that they’re all made out of rare materials and some really good mechanisms…” Blake stopped to give Ruby a sly look. “But you probably already knew that, didn’t you?”

Ruby, instead of talking, wheezed like a deflating balloon.

“Your birthday is coming up soon, right...? I could get you some of the stuff out of this book, I suppose...” Blake asked as she began tapping her chin in thought...and her lips spread wide into an evil, tooth-baring grin...and it was just unnatural. Blake didn’t smile! “After we get you all loose and limber first, of course. Safety first.”

Ruby, without even thinking about it in her current state of emotional distress and, if she was honest with herself, pants-wetting arousal, started reaching towards her welding goggles...and immediately slapped her hand as soon as she remembered that she wasn’t in welding 101 anymore.

All that class could do was have her go blind. With the way Blake was looking at her, like the cat she was looking at three-legged mouse...well. That was a completely different sort of problem and she really doubted that welding goggles would help.

Curse her forcefully and deeply ingrained sense of workplace safety! Curse it!

“... Did you even notice you’re not wearing a top?”

Ruby gave Blake a blank look, then looked down...to let out a high pitched screech as she covered herself. She was topless! Completely! She didn’t even have her corset on! HOW!? She’d only looked down for a couple of seconds!

“What can I say? I’m a hit at parties,” Blake said smugly as she tossed her own bra over her shoulder while Ruby stared in shock. She’d looked down for only a few seconds! “By the way. You’re not wearing any underwear either.”

Ruby didn’t need to look down. Not only could she recognize her own underwear by sight, the cool breeze blowing over her arousal told her everything she needed to now...and the twirling pair of boyshorts on Blake’s finger was just mean.

“Seriously... How do you do it?” Was all Ruby could ask. She had to ask. She didn’t even feel the breeze that such a stunt would have generated with the speed needed...and, if anyone knew about speed, it was her. It was kind of her thing. “How did you strip me without me even noticing?”

Blake shrugged, that smile on her face growing wider yet. “Simple. Years of practice and a desire to learn quickly...Though, with your Semblance, you could probably learn how to cheat at it.” As a form of punctuation, Blake threw Ruby’s skirt behind her as well. “But there’s nothing quite like hard work and sweat.”

“... I don’t have much of a choice here, do I?” Ruby asked as she tried not to rub her thighs together...and failed. She hadn’t tried all that hard to stop it, but she failed. The last couple of days had really changed her outlook on things like this.

Where was the innocent little girl she’d used to be? What had happened?

“Well… Technically, you do... But we know exactly what we both want.” Blake, now ‘noticing’ that she was a great deal overdressed for the occasion, started pulling at the buttons of her vest, popping them free in a blur. “

“I used to be so naive…” Ruby sighed before she found herself picked up and tossed over Blake’s shoulder.

“Yes, you were,” Blake agreed as she calmly walked towards her bed, gently throwing the squealing and embarrassingly moist Ruby onto it. “Now let’s see about getting rid of whatever naivety you might have left.”

“But…” Ruby began with a whisper. Paused, and reflexively licked her lips when Blake lowered her head to meet Ruby on her level. “Maybe I kind of like what is left of my-”

The press of Blake’s lips against hers stopped Ruby in her tracks. Any protestations, half-hearted or not stopped as her eyes went wide and shoulders tensed...then loosened, all within the space of three seconds as she responded in kind. Laid her hands on Blake’s shoulders and allowed her eyes to relax and close as she went with the flow.

She’d known what was going to happen. She wasn’t dumb. Acting all shy and surprised, at this point, would just be silly...even if shy and surprised wasn’t so much as an act as it was a fact. At Blake, normally so standoffish and as willing to give a hug as a Deathstalker...touching her. Touching Ruby of her own free will, being intimate without someone forcing her into it...and being happy about it.

Maybe that surprise made Ruby a bad friend. Maybe she should have spent more time getting to know Blake instead of relying on first impressions. Maybe...maybe those were questions for another time. A time where Blake wasn’t slowly pressing her down with the weight of her body, her lips playing against Ruby’s the whole way down as she slowly made to straddle the younger girl’s trembling form, pinning her to the bed in a cage that might as well have been the real thing. Better, actually...seeing as, at the moment, she didn’t quite feel like going anywhere. She was fine right where she was.

Weiss and Yang had had their turns. It was only fair for Blake to get hers, right? … That Ruby was more than a little curious about what Nora had meant when she’d said that Blake was ‘insatiable’ was an understatement. Sure, after Yang (who’d rolled over like Zwei at the sight of a newspaper) Ruby had started taking some of what her fellow sweets enthusiast said with more than just a dash of salt… But she still had to know.

You didn’t have someone pale, shove a handful of cake in your mouth, then make excuses when you asked them how they knew something every day, right? She had questions and Blake was, for once, a fountain of answers… Answers and other, non-metaphorical fluids if the other two members of her team had given her any indication of what the next couple hour or so was going to be like.

The hand running down her naked side. Her fingers along the line of Blake’s jaw. The close-mouthed press of mouth against mouth. A state of affairs that only ended when Blake’s knee moved up in between her legs and took a spot against the most sensitive part of her...before she began to circle. To lightly grind against Ruby’s sopping wet lower lips as Ruby’s upper opened wide in a guttural moan. A moan cut short with shock caused by Blake’s testing tongue on her lip and bottom row of teeth.

The texture was...different. Smooth. Rough. Confusing. Yet another new experience, thrilling in its own way as she tentatively made to meet Blake’s wet muscle with her own in a coaxing dance. Not a return of her own hesitance. Not a mirror of Weiss’s uncertain eagerness or Yang’s overwhelming dominance.

It was an invitation. A question. A lazy request for reciprocation that worked to Ruby’s pace and not one step further or back, even as Ruby’s breath ran short. Even as the smaller girl soaked the fabric over Blake’s knee and knocked her own knees against Blake’s hips in an aborted, embarrassingly instinctual, lock.

They hadn’t even started...yet, even as Blake pulled away, broke their kiss with completely even breath as she looked down on a heavily panting Ruby with warm amusement... And Ruby felt like she was burning up. Melting. Turning to trembling, liquid goo in the shape of a girl as the pads of Blake’s fingers playfully ghosted over her stomach and the underside of her left breast.

What was Blake doing to her?

“Well... Someone’s wound up tight. I shouldn’t have expected anything less,” Blake commented idly, eyes bright. Slit. Attractive in a threatening sort of way, a way that had Ruby’s heart lurching in her chest as the tip of the Faunus’s tongue poked out of her mouth to dab at the remnants of a broken string of saliva, a remnant. There one moment, gone the next. “You probably don’t have much experience with foreplay, do you?”

Ruby, with a sheepish, brittle smile, crossed her arms over her chest. “Not really…”

Weiss had been just as lost as she’d been. Yang hadn’t even bothered. Heck, Ruby hadn’t even thought about it at all in the first place. It had just been one of those things she’d taken for granted, one of those things that you didn’t realize you were missing until you’d had a taste.

That had been a mistake. Clearly. She was sure that her hands, right then, were about as stable as a cup of water in the middle of an earthquake...and everything was just far too bright.

“I can tell.” Blake huffed. “We haven’t even started yet and you look like you’re just trying to keep it together. Poor thing.” The Faunus started moving her hips from side to side. A slow, hypnotizing grind to some unheard music that caught Ruby’s eyes and didn’t let them go. “Don’t worry though.” That it led to Blake’s pants sliding down over the slope of her hips was just a bonus. “I’ll make up that lost time for you, oh fearless leader.”

Ruby found herself speechless. Her jaw flapping silently up and down with a series of squeaks and panicked, confused mewling as those pants went lower and lower on Blake’s body. Revealed an ever-growing expanse of perfectly smooth, creamy white flesh. No hair. No scarring...all the way up to Blake’s mound. The last few inches before Ruby got to examine what was going to split her open that day, leaving her mouth feeling like a desert and her eyes like they were about to fall out of her skull as anticipation ate away at her.

What did it look like? Was it like Weiss’, slender and feminine? Was it like Yang’s, large and brutish? Was it something in between or nothing alike? Who knew? Not her...and she had to admit that that question had kept her up last night.

And it was a question that was just going to have to wait. Or so it seemed when Blake grabbed the younger huntress’s legs and slung them over her shoulders. Nestled her head right in between Ruby’s thighs, gave her a languid, feline blink...and licked her own nose.

“... Now you’re just showing off,” Ruby whispered without a thought, causing Blake to chuckle before she dipped her head and-OH SWEET HONEYED ICE TEA WHAT.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!”

Blake, from behind the cover of her hair, audibly smacked her lips with a curious hum, ignored Ruby’s screaming question for a moment to dig right back into her treat. The first, clean line she’d made in the gap between the lips of Ruby’s pussy, Ruby’s first experience when it came to oral, proved to be somewhat unique. An exception when the next lick wasn’t nearly so precise. Heck, it was outright sloppy. Hungry. More of a sucking slurp, suction and all before she let go of Ruby’s twitching, clenching flesh with a liquid pop. “Like fruity candy...and a hint of Yang. Nice.”

Ruby, for a moment, found herself lost. Filled with the urge to cover her mouth and grab at the sheets all in one at the implications Blake had just brought to light (She tasted like candy? Blake knew what Yang tasted like!?)...and the continued licking, the shameless drilling of Blake’s strangely rough muscle around the edges of the entrance to Ruby’s insides...and she compromised.

A double fist full of twisted sheets over Ruby’s mouth later, and she could pretend that she wasn’t moaning. That she couldn’t hear herself, her body being played like a painfully wet instrument. An instrument that could only squish and schlick and make lustful sighs in response to probing fingers and needy mouths.

An instrument that Blake tuned by lightly tweaking her clitoris. Adjusting. Pulling. A masterful touch that turned Ruby’s moans into something high and reedy and desperate. Should it stop? Should it continue? She had no say, no respite as Blake continued her performance...and pulled her tongue away once again, leaving Ruby empty and insides needily twitching, pleading for something to fill them.

What had happened to just...sticking it in? To Ruby’s nice, safe understanding of how this sort of thing worked? … Something bad probably. There had been a dark alley at her back with Blake’s name on it...and Ruby suspected that, if she ever saw it again, it would be a finger in a shoebox or something.

… She’d been going for a metaphor there. She wasn’t very good at it, sure, but there had been a metaphor at some point.

“I’m sorry, Ruby... But if I tease you anymore I’m scared you might hurt yourself,” Blake said apologetically, her lips and cheeks glazed with spit and Ruby’s juices as she lowered the younger girl’s ramrod stiff legs from her shoulders… “I wasn’t expecting you to be so...eager.” And then, she chuckled at Ruby’s distressed, kittenish mewling. “Cute...but that’s my line, Ruby. Cat Faunus, remember?”

No. No, it wasn’t. Ruby was pretty sure that had been her line. She was the one that had been left here, high and dry and inches away from cumming her brains out while Blake talked down to her like she was still-

“Now I could have just teased you to within an inch of your life. Drove you right to the edge then pulled you back over and over and over again...” Blake breathed out as she climbed up on Ruby’s body and cupped her face. “But that might be a little cruel for our first time together. I don’t know if you would actually like it yet.” She pressed her forehead against Ruby’s, forcing eye contact just as she shifted her hips and took the plunge. “We’ll see about that next time. Make it a party.”

Ruby’s sudden scream of pleasure as she was filled, filled to capacity, filled to her breaking point, was absorbed by Blake’s open mouth. In a pool of warm and wet. The light tang of strawberries and the bite of a pineapple (was that what Blake had meant by taste?) as the Faunus continued to push into her. To make Yang seem small in just the first few seconds of penetration.

After second twenty of what very well might have been the strongest orgasm that she was ever going to have... Ruby somewhat regretted, as much as she could regret anything that felt this good, not examining what Blake had been hiding all this time.

It had felt...like nothing she’d ever felt before. Weiss, the first time, had felt perfectly smooth. Yang had been all ridges and roughness. Blake...hadn’t felt normal. It had felt ‘right’ in that ‘so wrong it’s right’ sort of way. Like the sexual version of a potholed road, all bumps and thick, uneven lines… On second thought, maybe it had been better that she hadn’t seen what Blake was packing.

Ruby might never have let it come anywhere near her crotch otherwise.

“... It’s been a long time since I got someone to react like that,” Blake commented smugly, slightly leaning back as Ruby wheezed like a bellows and the light stopped looking like a rainbow had just vomited lightning across her vision. “A long, long while… You know what? How about we play a game?”

Blake ground her hips into Ruby’s, just the once, all that was needed to make Ruby let out a strangled howl while the Faunus started pulling herself upright. Gave Ruby’s lower lip one last nip. A gentle catch and pull that was done within a blink of the eye as an arm around the younger girl’s middle brought her along for the ride and into Blake’s lap where she was left to sit...and understood just how precarious her situation was. How badly balanced.

Blake had her pretty close to the edge of the bed. The only thing keeping her where she was, and not on her back on the floor, were Blake’s arms...and Ruby, despite herself, began to feel a little nervous.

“Have you ever played a game of trust?” Blake asked as she gave Ruby a questioning cock of the head. A distraction from the feeling that was an imminent fall, no matter how safe she might have been at the end of it all. “Fall back or fainting?”

Ruby swallowed...and slowly shook her head. A mix of her just being unable to trust her voice...and vocally admit the reason as to why she’d never played that sort of game. The reason why she’d only ever heard about it.

She wasn’t Yang. She was Yang’s little sister. Growing up, with the kids in Patch, those had been two different things. Things that had led to her missing out on what some people might have called ‘a childhood’... Ruby didn’t mind it though. Not really. But it was embarrassing.

There was a difference, between people thinking you were uncool and people knowing you were uncool.

“You haven’t? Huh.” Blake clicked her tongue. “Oh, well. That just means another experience you get to take away from this, right? Trust?”

When Blake leaned back from her, making her seat yet more unstable, Ruby latched onto the older girl’s wrists with a death grip as a panicked hiss slipped through the gaps in her teeth. “You haven’t even told me what we’re doing yet, Blake… Kinda hard to trust you when I don’t even know what we’re doing!”

“Is that all? Heh. Alright. This is simple. Easy. I’m going to start leaning back...” Putting action to words, Blake did so. A minute shift that changed Ruby’s hiss into an eep as she felt herself slide… “I’m going to start taking my hands off of you…” Blake’s hold on Ruby loosened the pressure inside of her, the ever-present feeling of being full, grew a touch more intense. “And you are going to be completely safe. You aren’t going to fall.”

“How do I know that though…?”

Blake rolled her eyes and, knowing her (maybe. Ruby wasn’t thinking all that clearly right then.), just barely kept herself from saying something cutting. “Look down. At your stomach.”

Ruby did...and she saw what Blake meant. Saw what she’d been feeling, the imprint of Blake’s dick pressing outwards against the flesh of her stomach.

“You’re not going to fall. You’re going to be fine. Trust me, Ruby.” Blake closed her eyes as an amused puff of air left her mouth. “You aren’t nearly heavy enough to make me work for it. I didn’t do all those exercises for no reason.”

That, right there, was something that Ruby could not ignore. “Wait,” she croaked, “there are exercises for your penis?”

Blake, startled, laughed out loud. “Of course there are. There are exercises for everything... I’ll show you.”

And, with that, Ruby found herself unable to breathe when Blake leaned back yet further. Way back. Far enough that the vague outline in her stomach became something closer to a plastic mold, showing off the finger thick veins that Ruby had missed. The strange, rubbery bumps mercilessly raking, catching at her every fold when the rest of her wasn’t being stretched out into perfect smoothness.

“Breathe, Ruby.” Blake, who had freed her wrists of Ruby’s grip without the younger brunette even really noticing, grabbed the younger girl by the hands and locked their fingers together. “Come on. Do it with me...” Blake inhaled as she pulled back. Took some of the stress off of Ruby’s insides until the third breath where Ruby, finally, found it within herself to imitate her friend. “And count to ten.”

Ruby started to lean back, Blake bracing her and letting her keep control as the Faunus mouthed a one.

It got harder then. Tension ratcheting up, degree by tiny degree as the sparks, her nerves lighting up like a Christmas tree. Sparks. A rekindling fire. Like old lights. Hot flares, finally giving up the ghost in a pyrotechnic show for the ages.

“Two…”

The pleasure became strained, a new spice adding to the usual warm waves. Ruby whimpered. Opened her eyes. Eyes that she hadn’t realized she’d closed with the bursting light behind them...just to see Blake’s smile. Her lips, moving slow enough for Ruby to read.

“You can do it. Just like touching your toes. Three…”

A necessity, as her hearing was little more than a dull roar. A sound much like that of the few times she could remember going to the beach. Surf breaking on the shore. A shell to her ear as Blake’s heartbeat beat against one spot in particular, a bit inside her that was just so much more sensitive than the rest of her. Easy to tell, when she had one of those bumps hugging tight against it. “

Four…”

Ruby let herself back just a bit further. By now, if it hadn’t been for Blake’s hands over hers, she would have fallen over backward and put her whole weight on the length buried in her passage...was that really a bad thing?

“Five. Halfway there…”

Breathing got hard. Became a struggle as each exhale from Ruby came out as a whine. Stressed. Forced as, once again, Blake’s cock stood out sharply through Ruby’s belly, giving her a second look. A second opinion that was much the same as the first.

If she’d seen it beforehand...if that had been her first experience with sex, would she have even let it near her? It was shaped roughly like a person’s, like the other two that Ruby had seen up close and personal...but...what were those bumps? Were veins allowed to be that thick?

Was...was Blake okay?

“Six. Good job...” Blake paused, filling Ruby with a very different sort of shock as the rhythm stuttered and came to a halt. “Breathe in for three seconds, out for three.”

Ruby tried to follow her advice. Failed when Blake twitched inside of her. Flexed and turned Ruby’s muscles into jelly and Ruby herself into ninety pounds of, almost sobbing and overstimulated, teenage girl.

Nora hadn’t been lying. She hadn’t been making things up...oh, god… Blake was going to tear her in two, wasn’t she?

“Seven...come on, Ruby. You’re safe,” Blake cooed encouragingly as she rubbed her thumb across the back of Ruby’s hand. “You’re fine. Whenever you’re ready. I’m here.”

It was said...and, finally, Ruby let go. She only had a tiny distance to fall before the breath was totally knocked out of her body, Blake’s cock keeping her steady for now. Completely, impossibly, steady.

It...it was…

“Eight.” The older girl sighed. “Guess you need a little help.”

H-help? How could she help? What could Blake do? Damn it, what could Ruby do, stuck like she was. Stuck like a fish on a line...hooked...and she knew what Blake liked to do to fish. Everyone knew.

Her sister’s partner leaned back just a touch, enough to make Ruby’s breath hitch, as she supported herself on the bed with her hands...and brought her legs up, around, and over, with her feet coming to rest on Ruby’s shoulders. Another layer of security. Another barrier between Ruby, the feeling of empty, and the cold hard floor, gone... And then, she applied a bit of pressure.

“Nine…”

Blake was flexible. Ruby had known that. Knew that...but she’d never considered how that would apply, or could, to this situation until now.

Ruby let out a little squeak. Her throat wouldn’t cooperate for anything else. That one little spot from earlier that Blake had been digging into was new being crushed. Smothered while it brought on the feeling that she’d just been plugged in a live wire, with lightning dancing, burning like a wildfire through her body from just that little spot.

Without Blake, she would have fallen over with how hard she was trembling. With Blake...she still fell. Felt betrayed as she enjoyed the sensation that was freefall—

“Ten.”

—before Ruby’s back hit the bed. Before she was pulled away and her eyes tried to push their way out of her skull in shock.

Tight. Pressure. Pressing.

She could feel everything now. If her mind hadn’t been at the end of its rope and about to crack into a billion pieces, she could have probably started counting. Veins, bumps, whatever. It didn’t matter.

She couldn’t ignore any of it. What little she had repressed, suppressed, during the trust exercise came at her all at once...and Ruby let out a breathless shriek when Blake moved.

She’d just...moved. Shifted. Half an inch. More or less. Maybe less. Didn’t matter. With how tightly she was wrapped around her friend’s cock, how snugly she fit around Blake’s length, unable to even twitch without feeling like she’d just run a mile without her semblance... Ruby had felt that in her freaking soul.

Blake purred. Satisfied. Throaty. Like the cat she always denied she was. “It’s always fun, the first time. My little trust exercise...it tells me a lot, depending on how far you get. You got to the very end, on your first try. And that’s fun for me.” Blake slowly rolled her neck in what seemed to be an attempt at loosening up. The series of pops that came after implied that it had. “Fun for you.”

Ruby couldn’t see Blake’s expression, not really. Not through the tears...but she could imagine it. Predatory, smug, and darkly joyful. An emotional potpourri that Ruby had never known existed.

“It means I don’t need to walk on eggshells around you,” Blake continued to speak, doing so as if she was tasting every word. “You just got yourself invited to the big girl leagues.” And so she moved. Not fast, and not forceful. She didn’t need to be, with the position they were in. She just...swayed. Rolling her hips with slow, languid movements that felt like they were part of some exotic ritual. Something that Weiss had yet to know and Yang had never been able to reach. “Welcome to the dance.”

… A dance, huh? Ruby could see it. Feel that textured, massive cock stirring her insides around, playing her nerves step by graceful step. Blake didn’t even thrust, didn’t even need to thrust when any and all the movements she made, made sure that Ruby could never get used to the intrusion, the stretching, the fucking tentpole that was bulging out of her lower abdomen and straining her aura.

It wasn’t like any kind of sex Ruby had ever had, there was no downtime. No pause, however brief, between the circling of Blake’s hips that Ruby could use to establish a pattern and orient herself. Just electrifying, mind-killing sensation.

“Blaaaaaaake…” Ruby half whined, half gasped as she reached out with her hand. Made to caress Blake’s cheek… Made to tap out. One or the other. The other or the one...maybe, even both? “I-I...please.”

Her teammate, probably guessing as to her intention to beg for mercy, cut it off by leaning back again just another slight degree, turning any proper words Ruby might have had to say into garbled, spit-logged nonsense.

She was drooling. Building a growing puddle on either side of her cheeks to soak into her pillow and unable to stop herself from doing so as her tongue felt far too heavy to even try. So heavy that, if she did try...she’d be more likely to choke on it than do anything useful.

“You know what the best part about this whole thing is, Ruby?” Blake asked, her voice clearly colored with a purr at the back of her throat and want, the husky sound enough to send goosebumps popping up all over Ruby’s skin while a shiver ran down her spine. “This is nice for me...but nowhere near as intense as it is for you. I could keep this up for hours. Days, maybe. Longer if I felt like it was necessary.” She sighed. “But we don’t have time for that, do we? We’ve all got things to do tomorrow. Like school...”

Nora had been right. Nora was right. Blake was unnatural. Unholy. A sex demon, sent to defile innocent young huntresses and corrupt their poor, virginal souls. She might have been hiding ears under her bow, but she was probably also hiding horns under those! Ruby was living with a...a succu...suck...what were those even called!?

Ruby, in the middle of her freakout, forgot to care as Blake stretched herself luxuriously, leaning back even further. Flexibility or no, that meant her cock was working even harder at leaving a permanent imprint of itself in Ruby’s upper walls. And she didn’t stop moving. 

That sensitive spot that Blake had oh so generously discovered for Ruby earlier felt like it was being juiced, squeezed and wrung dry in between the uncaring, dead weight of her own body and the unstoppable force that was Blake’s breeding rod.

Blake kept rolling her hips, kept Ruby pressed down tight, right where she wanted her. She didn’t say anything, didn’t give any verbal warning before moving things towards the endgame.

The only thing that alerted Ruby to the fact that she might just need to brace herself for a...difficult...time was when Blake’s feet shifted, one moving over to the center of her chest to keep her down and immobile while the other traced its heel down her body, between her breasts, over her belly, across the bulge that had become her mound...and came to rest directly on top of that one sensitive, charged spot, trapping it in between a hard place...and an even harder place.

She caught her breath. Blake wouldn’t. Couldn’t. She understood the concept of mercy. There was hope that she could survive what was about to-

Blake used her heel like she was giving Ruby’s stomach a deep-tissue massage, and reason fled.

Ruby came. Hard. Her whole body spasmed like she’d just been electrocuted, with all the symptoms that came with such. Contracting muscles. Incoherency. A sudden explosion of fluids and babbling as her insides went positively mad around Blake’s dick. A cycle of squeeze, release, squeeze that only made everything worse when she was forced to cum yet again.

Cum. Spasm. Squeeze. Grind. Cum once more. Ruby couldn’t even work up the breath to squeak. She couldn’t even make a raspy gasp. Her teeth were clenched so tightly they felt like they would crack while she was left staring at nothing.

Air? She didn’t need air. Blinking was for the weak...and so was hearing as Blake’s chuckles fell on deaf ears.

“What’s the matter, Ruby? Cat got your tongue?”

Vision was fading. Gray. Fuzzy. Wait. Breathing. That was back. Breathing was good. Right. Breathing was important… And that was when she was lifted up into the air, completely limp as her vision swam back into clarity. Possibly into heaven, which was nice because it meant that the last few days hadn’t totally destroyed her chances of going somewhere decent after death.

… The idea that she had died and gone to heaven didn’t last long though. Sure, now she was back to being just normally filled instead of mercilessly stretched by Blake, but Blake was freaking huge anyway and then she was being spun around holy cookies and cream!

The feeling of the bumps, the rubbery little barbs on Blake’s dick dragging around her inner walls as her teammate flipped Ruby onto her side, was just too much. Too intense for her to really process as her thighs were pulled apart, leaving her vulnerable. Exposed. Forcefully presented for Blake’s viewing pleasure as her gushing lower lips parted, drooling with arousal as Blake propped Ruby’s knee over the catgirl’s own shoulder while keeping the other one pinned under her body.

Blake’s own legs parted then, separated in a close approximation to a deep lunge, to mold herself to Ruby’s body in a way that, if they were to get any closer, they’d be one person...and it might as well have been so.

With how deep Blake was, Ruby swore that she could feel the other girl in her throat...and that was before Blake actually started to fuck her.

Weiss had fumbled. Yang had taken it easy. Blake knew exactly what she was doing, was as amoral as they came, and there was nothing stopping her from doing her worst besides herself.

That was the only option worth thinking about. That Blake, on her own initiative, would pull back. Ruby wasn’t going to do it. The thought of trying didn’t even cross her mind. Not seriously. Not with the jackhammer that Blake had turned herself into. A bumpy, textured, thick, hot jackhammer, that just so happened to be attached to smooth skin and firm muscle. A jackhammer that plunged so deep that Ruby felt it hit a barrier inside of her, and then force that barrier in and up, not quite breaching it, but probably leaving a very permanent dent as every thrust forced what should have been an inviolable chamber in Ruby’s core to give way, to surrender itself to Blake’s lusty advances.

What was thinking? What was living? Ruby didn’t know. She’d forgotten at this point, just like everything else.

Her mind was blank. There was just pleasure, pleasure so intense that it might have crossed over into pain for all Ruby knew...which wasn’t much at all. All she knew, right then, was that she was drowning. Going under in a flood of sensation and there was just nothing that she could do.

She just rode it out for as long as she could. And then, eventually, the endless chain of rapidfire climaxes began to fade, just as she did...and in much the same way.

In a tide of white. One final climax. Her hundredth. Blake’s first. A climax, followed by a high-pitched yowling as Blake’s load exploded out from Ruby’s body. Filled her up like a cheap balloon in seconds before the thick, white sludge from Blake’s nuts escaped from the younger huntress’ body, pressurized like a leak from a broken tap...and Blake pulled out. Confirmed every one of Ruby’s fears and hopes through the blur that was left her sight with a good, long look.

A close examination of the over-sexualized monstrosity currently in the process of venting yet another shot towards her face, along with the panicked actions of her nervous system, was all she needed to try to see what the back of her own skull looked like before she shut down.

She dreamed of kaleidoscopes. It was nice.

==========

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

Blake, supremely unconcerned by the glares she’d been getting from the other two members of the team for the last hour after finding out that the Faunus had screwed Ruby into a coma, continued to read her book...and shrugged. “She was both tougher and weaker than I thought. I’ll do better next time.”

Yang, with her hair ablaze, tackled Blake right out of bed and started punching...all while Ruby continued to sleep the sleep of the righteously satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to send me a message and learn a bit more about my writing!
> 
>  
> 
> https://marchenblanc.tumblr.com/


End file.
